


The True Essence of a Nightmare

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, E3expo, Established Evan/Jonathan, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Insecure!Ohm, M/M, Megane!Ohm, Minor Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Pansexual!Bryce, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satt Has a Crush on Dracula, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Vomiting, cause Cartoonz happened, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: A recently developed company, which managed to create a virtual reality game simulation specifically for Friday the 13th,  selects a few youtubers throughout the world to have them be the first ones to experience this initial design of gameplay for themselves.Bryce McQuaid is one of the few elected youtubers that has the ability to take part, and does so immediately without second thoughts. Friendships are formed, hate and corruption may consume some, but they say that love conquers all- is that really true?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to start this fanfic, because i have fallen deep into the Brohm hell recently and this idea of mine was just too tempting not to write! I don't really know when i'll be updating, but i'll make sure not to take too long. I hope you enjoy reading this, so let's hop onto this adventure, why don't we? -Zoe
> 
> P.S: Happy birthday Ohm! This is a present for you and i hope that you never see this! :D

To say that Bryce was excited was an understatement.

 

He would have never guessed that, out of all the famous and successful youtubers throughout the entire world, he would be elected. It was ecstatic, knowing that he would participate in such a massive event.

 

It was the past Sunday at midnight, when he had ended his recording session with Delirious, Ohm and Cartoonz and was casually scrolling through his email page, that he had received quite a peculiar mail. It was from an unknown user, but its content was convincing enough for him to realize that it wasn't just anyone pulling a joke on him.

 

He could recall that this unknown company mentioned that they were in the last stage of progression for creating a virtual reality simulation of the well-known game Friday the 13th, which was named as 'Nightmare 2017' and by doing this, they aimed to profit from it, so their company could arise even more in the market.

 

They had specifically kindly apologized for keeping their identity a secret, but they promised that all would be revealed, as far as the company is concerned, in their facilities where the simulation would take place and they would not even reveal who the other participants were until the actual game, because they believed that suspense was a must to reach the level of entertainment and success they hoped to achieve.

 

Also, alongside the mail, was a certification paper, which the participants would fill with any needed personal information and with that, they would arrive in the northern part of the U.S. state of California, just outside San Francisco Bay Area, where the company's facilities are located and as an extra bonus for their inauguration, all travel expenses would be paid by them.

 

Lastly, their abidance would be inside the facilities, where each person would be provided with their own room, all necessary for a comfortable stay would also be included.

 

Of course Bryce would accept this offer without a second thought, because chances like this one happen once in a lifetime.

 

He could have said something to his friends about it, but had decided against it, because he really did enjoy keeping a low profile and having to discover mysteries, and this whole virtual reality simulation with its secrecy, was practically screaming for him to uncover the riddles it held hidden underneath.

 

Now, a week after he had received the email, on a lovely Sunday morning, he awoke and wasn't all to impressed when he took a look at his phone and realized that, once again, while he was asleep, had been and is being bombarded with tons of notifications, which where surely a lot from his fans sending him all different kinds of stuff, but definitely most of them were from his friends and their annoying spamming of text messages.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loved his friends to death, but sometimes they can be a real pain in the neck- especially Delirious. Once an idea gets on Delirious' head, it will remain there for eternity and hell will someone definitely face if they go up against his idea.

 

Bryce rolled through the covers of his bed, giving his two kitties a pat as they lay curled up into each other to his side and then grabbed his phone from the stand on his left, to shuffle through his messages and yes- there it is, the famous 'Delirious Spam' ladies and gentlemen.

 

He groaned as he scrolled down the massive pile of messages along like-

 

'Wakey wakey Bryce! It's time to make some quality content bitch!'

 

'Bryyyyce ya there?'

 

'Do ya even skype bro??'

 

'If you don't get up yer ass imma start recording without you #ForeverAloneBryce'

 

'My NaMe Is BrYcE aNd I dOn'T hAvE tO gEt Up EaRlY cUz Im An AmAzInG YoUtUbEr!!'

 

'LAST WARNING OR ELSE IM CALLIN'

 

-and here comes the loudest rambling of the century.

 

Bryce watches his screen light up with Delirious' contact calling him and as he presses the answer button, he places his phone half a meter away from his ear, just for safety measures.

 

"Bryce, dude! I have been texting your for 3 hours straight, what have you been doing?! Don't tell me you were sleeping! You are disowned from your youtuber title because you broke the first and most important rule of being a youtuber- we never sleep! Sleep is only for the weak! Are you a weak one, mister Bryce? I'll have you know that Ohm and Cartoonz where suggesting that we ditch you and start recording, but as a fine gentleman that I obviously am, went against them and decided to wait for you- but what are you doing? Sleeping! Fucking sleeping! I won't tolerate this-"

 

"Okay, okay I get it already! Jeez Delirious, how can you be so energetic all the time? Doesn't it get tiring?"

 

A whole hearted laugh was heard from the other side of the line.

 

"Nah, it's just how I roll man- I'm a pure sunshine! Now get over in our skype call and open up Dead by Daylight or I swear to god Cartoonz is gonna fry my booty for delaying this much!"

 

He could practically hear Delirious' smile from the tone of his voice and he, too, grinned in mischief.

 

"Is it his time of the month again? If it is, then we better not upset him. Okay, I'm gonna close the call now and I'll open my pc so I can connect to your skype call."

 

Bryce giggled along with Delirious' maniac laughing, then pressed the 'end call' button, got up from his bed and went towards his soundproof room where his pc was, to turn it on.

 

Before it activated fully, he went to grab a quick snack from his kitchen cabinet and then came back.

 

As he sat on his chair, he placed his headphones on his head, launched the game and connected into his skype account and as soon as the indication text popped up that he was being called, he accepted it.

 

As he entered the call, he saw Delirious' and Ohm's logos and Cartoonz's face cam, holding up a middle finger.

 

"I see you welcome me with warm, open hands! What would I do without your middle fingers at 8 am in the morning, Cartoonz?"

 

"Y'all would be motherfucking lost, that's for damn sure- now, Delirious! Put us in the god forsaken game already!"

 

Cartoonz was holding his controller so tight, it looked as he was about to break it in half.

 

Good thing that he doesn't have to face Cartoonz's wrath.

 

Bryce felt almost bad for Delirious now, because he had gone over to his place for the week and was actually to the room next to Cartoonz's.

 

Almost.

 

"By the way guys, were is Ohm?"

 

"Aw, you already miss your boyfriend, Bryce?"

 

Bryce sighed at Delirious childish remark and looked at his video camera with a fake disappointment.

 

"I just thought that he may have died from staying awake for so long, playing video games. Unfortunately, it seems like that's not the case."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Ohm's distant voice was heard from his mic, as all the guys starting laughing.

 

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Okay, I'm going to be a little try-hard bitch now and just for that, I'm going to kill Brycey first."

"Aw man, why you gotta do this to me? You break my heart."

 

And that was the moment when both Delirious and Cartoonz started to sing together Un-Break My Heart by Toni Braxton- squawking was what they called actual singing, but let's just skip that.

 

As the game was loading, Bryce sat back on his chair and started humming a random melody that popped up into his head, the other guys' voices were just a whisper in the background, as his mind drifted to the 'Nightmare 2017' event once again.

 

He had so many questions that he was desperately seeking answers for- for instance, he was curious about what kind of other people would participate.

 

Originally, he believed that it would be just famous youtubers, like Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye or Markiplier, but as he was chosen too, anyone could have gotten the same invitation as him. It made him wonder if his friends received it too and were, just like him, keeping it a secret.

 

Now, he was really curious- Delirious or Ohm might be there and he wouldn't even know it! But, he wasn't going to pry anymore into the subject, because he already could feel the headache coming from miles away.

 

A concerned voice snapped him back into reality, as he stared at his monitor, where his female figure was standing.

 

"What's up?"

 

Bryce moved his character and started working onto a generator, which he oh-so conveniently spawned right beside to.

 

"Bryce are you okay? We have been calling out your name for about 5 minutes and you didn't respond. Your character wasn't moving either so we thought something was wrong."

 

Bryce saw from the corner of his eye at the background a tall figure moving around, getting slowly towards his direction.

 

"I'm okay Ohm, there's nothing to worry about, really. I just spaced out a little bit- you know how I am, my Einstein mind can't always contain its complicated thoughts together."

 

"Sounds more like a teenage girl with a crush to me."

 

Bryce groaned as he heard Delirious snicker.

 

"You such your face up Delirious, or else I'm going to tell Ohm that you and Cartoonz are by Dimitri, humping the crap out of him. Whoops! Looks like something bad just slipped out of my mouth, totally wasn't intentional. Nope. I would never do that to my friends."

 

Bryce empathized the word as mockingly as he could, as he saw that Ohm's figure then swirled around and headed towards Delirious' and Cartoonz's location in the map, which wasn't very far at all from where he was.

 

Then, a lot of endless curses were directed towards him by two very angry voices, followed by Ohm's contagious cackling and Bryce's giggling.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"Alright guys, I'm gonna have to end this video here! If you guys enjoyed the video and you wanna see more dead by daylight, then make sure you give the video a like, it really does help me out a lot. Make sure you guys hit that subscribe button, so you can see my new videos as soon as they come out. Also, make sure to check the playlist in the description down below, cause I have more than fifty episodes of dead by daylight for you to watch. But anyway, thank you guys so much for watching and I'll see you all in the next video."

 

Bryce stopped recording and then slid down his chair, while closing his eyes.

 

"We really should reconsider the schedule guys- this 5 hour recording in the morning tires me out."

 

"Well, how else are we going to have enough content for all of our channels? Seems like we don't have many choices."

 

Bryce heard Cartoonz mumble out, as he too, was leaning back onto his chair. Ohm hummed in agreement and they all just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the complete silence.

 

"GUYS I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SUPER-DUPER AMAZING- Y'ALL NEED TO SERIOUSLY HEAR ME OUT!"

 

Bryce flinched at the loud volume inside his headphones and nearly threw them off by instinct.

 

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LOWER YOUR FUCKING VOICE DELIRIOUS OR I SWEAR I'LL COME INTO YOUR ROOM AND FUCK SHIT UP!"

 

Bryce saw Cartoonz fuming through the camera and looked like he wanted nothing more than to murder Delirious.

 

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! There is no need for fighting- Cartoonz calm your damn ass down and let's hear what Delirious has to say."

 

"Yeah, Cartoonz, Ohm's right, listen to what I have to say, bitch. Respect the elders."

 

Bryce's eyes opened in alarm as he saw Cartoonz practically throw his headphones to the other side of the room, getting up and heading towards his room door with a very, very deadly look in his eyes.

 

"Ohm, I think Delirious is about to die."

 

"RIP Delirious- I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch."

 

He and Ohm chuckled as they listened to the background noise of Cartoonz yelling and banging on Delirious' door.

 

"DELIRIOUS OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR OR I SWEAR IMMA BREAK THIS FUCKING SHIT DOWN!"

 

"No! You are not allowed in here! No assholes allowed!"

 

Bryce really pitied Cartoonz's neighbors at the moment, but he pitied no one as much as Delirious.

 

"HERE'S JOHNNY!"

 

A loud bang was heard, which Bryce assumed was the door being broken down by Cartoonz.

 

"Here comes the ass whoopin'! Pun not intended."

 

Bryce face palmed as he heard Ohm chuckling at his own lame pun.

 

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO TAKE THIS DICK LIKE A MAN!"

 

"NO! NOT MY VIRGIN ASS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

 

Bryce could hear a lot of loud noises and yelling for about 5 minutes straight and then complete silence, as he saw Cartoonz return back to his room, picking up his headphones from where he had thrown them to and putting them back on and then sitting on his chair.

 

Nobody of the three of them said anything for a while, beside the faint grunts that he could hear from Delirious' microphone.

 

"So, did you use any lube or did you just go straight in for the kill?"

 

"Ohm no! Are you serious- No, that's so messed up, Ohm. Just no, stop it."

 

Bryce cringed as an unwanted image started to form up in his mind- he swears he isn't a pervert, hanging out with these guys can affect a man's innocent mind in some twisted ways.

 

"What? I just have to be sure, otherwise they might get some STD- we don't want that happening, Bryce!"

 

"Nah, I always use my protection. Delirious is just fine and dandy, nothing to worry about."

 

Bryce gulped down nervously and rubbed slightly the back of his neck.

 

"Just hearing that from you gets me even more nervous about him and his well-being."

 

"Help, child abuse! Rape! He violated my sweet virgin ass!"

 

He heard Delirious fake sobbing as he tried to say this as best as he could in-between coughs.

 

"Oh, for the love of- stop with the fucking bullshiting, we damn well know that you ain't no virgin- Evan has taken good care of that part, that's for damn sure."

 

Bryce could feel the smugness radiating off from Cartoonz even from his home.

 

"S-shut up man! Y-you don't know a-anything about what's h-happening in my personal life with me and E-Evan!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, you two lovebirds should already just announce publicly that you are officially dating- it's not like the fans don't know about it. The way you two are acting so lovey-dovey with each other on every single god damn game we play is disgustingly adorable and way too obvious."

 

Delirious looked a little bit shocked and was about to argue back when he interfered.

 

"Anyways, moving on with the subject. What was that 'super-duper amazing thing' that you wanted to tell us about previously, Delirious?"

 

"Oh well, I'm glad that you asked Bryce! Did y'all know about a really popular recent event called 'Nightmare 2017'?"

 

Bryce could see Cartoonz nod and heard Ohm hum in agreement. He started getting a little bit anxious as to what would be best to say, but decided to play dumb and pretend like he wasn't informed of it.

 

"What's that?"

 

"It's supposed to be the first and most awesome virtual reality simulation game made specifically for Friday the 13th! They said that they were finishing on perfecting and fixing any bug that was occurring. Also, what's really, really cool is that they work under an anonymous name- they don't even reveal themselves! They believe that the suspense will make it much more fun! Now, how fucking cool is that?!"

 

He was pretty sure that Delirious was giddy as heck from the excitement and impatience his voice was emitting, but there was one small detail he didn't quite understand himself. How does Delirious know about all these detailed information?

 

"How do you know all these specific information? Last time I checked on the very few leaked information on the social media about them, the only thing they mentioned is that they were creating a virtual reality simulation for Friday the 13th, nothing more, nothing less. Do you have any explanation for that, Delirious?"

 

The dead silence from Delirious' mic, confirmed his speculations- Delirious was one of the elected youtubers.

 

"You little son of a bitch! You were chosen and you didn't tell us anything about it?! I bet your sweet boyfriend was the first to know though, right?"

 

"Don't bring Evan in this, he has nothing to do with it, Cartoonz! I just didn't tell you about it, because I- um, I just didn't want to, okay? Ain't nothing wrong with wanting to keep the suspense- either ways, they were telling me in an indirectly way not to reveal myself to the other possible players too!"

 

Bryce was really starting to worry about these two, because even if he knew that they bicker a lot with each other, they never get to the point where they are actually fighting like this.

 

"Okay guys, let's just all calm down. We are friends here, remember? Don't let this little insignificant thing tear you apart. All is cool, no harm done, right Cartoonz?"

 

The only response he got from Cartoonz was a grunt.

 

"What about you Delirious?"

 

And from Delirious, all he could hear was some incoherent mumbling.

 

He sighed heavily as he felt that he was dealing with 5 year-old kids that were just given a lecture to.

 

"Don't beat up yourself over it, Brycey. I'm sure they'll come around and get some sense. Just hug, kiss and make up already, won't you?"

 

"Did you mean make out, Ohm?"

 

Bryce rolled his eyes as he heard Delirious lightly snicker.

 

"Oh, you know you want it, come here Delirious."

 

He grimaced as both Cartoonz and Delirious started making disgusting tongue sounds.

 

"Okay, I need an adult, I need an adult! This is too much for my virgin ears, I'll catch you later guys."

 

Before he left the call, he heard Ohm saying goodbye and the other two still going at it. He finally let himself loosen up and allow the peaceful silence sink in, but his serene moment was soon to be vanished, when he remembered that he had to pack his stuff for the E3 2017 in Los Angeles that he was going to go to in two days, where he would also be accompanied by Mike, or else known as Sattelizer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it. Also, i'll make an exception and i will upload the third chapter tomorrow, instead of one week later. I will tell you the reason for it tomorrow, but if you already know, then you get one kiss from me! *wink wink*

Two days had gone by very quickly, as they were a complete havoc for Bryce, with having to pack his suitcase for E3, playing video games with his fellow friends and youtubers, doing a major clean-up in his house, taking care of his two needy kitties, etc.

 

All the fun stuff.

 

Now, though, on 20 of June, time 5pm in the afternoon, instead of being in the airport, having some cool drink and a small snack, while waiting for his airplane to arrive, he was still at his home, searching for the damn authorization ticket, which he needed in order to get into E3, that was supposed to be around his neck, held by a string, but he couldn't find in anywhere!

 

"Crap, crap, crap, crap. Where did I put the damn thing? Oh, this is bad, this is so bad. I'm definitely going to be late and miss my flight if I don't find it quickly."

 

His house literally looked like a war zone.

 

So much for cleaning it previously, but joking aside, he seriously needed to find it or else he was pretty much screwed and Satt would be super pissed if he realized that he missed his flight just for this silly thing.

 

He had checked everywhere, literally, everywhere- even in his bathroom, but he just couldn't find it, it was straight up impossible. He was about to give up, until he caught a glimpse of grey and white at the corner of his right eye and as he turned over to inspect it, what he discovered wanted to make him cry out in frustration and burst out laughing at the same time.

 

Bipolar much.

 

One of his two kitties, was sitting on his ticket, while being in a peaceful slumber, beside all the chaos going around. He groaned as he realized how dumb he was and walked over his kitty to take back his ticket.

 

"You, mister, are banned from special treats when I get back, so you better suit yourself with the common, peasant food that you rightly deserve."

 

His kitty just purred as it turned over to the other side, its back now facing him.

 

"Oh, so I see how it is. Okay, okay I get it. I will leave now, excuse me for disturbing your beauty sleep, princess."

 

He then made his way towards his front door where his suitcase also was, so he could finally leave, but before he closed the door behind him, he took one last look at the chaotic condition his house was in.

 

"I haven't even left and I already have arranged myself housework to do when I get back, this is the worst thing ever."

 

Then, he shut the door, locked it, loaded the car with his suitcase and drove hurriedly away to the airport.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As his flight had finally landed in Los Angeles International Airport after two hours, he picked up his luggage and headed towards the third exit, where he and Satt had decided to make their meeting point. He decided to wait for a little bit, because Satt hadn't arrived yet and after 5 minutes, he could see the familiar face coming towards him- more like, running towards him.

 

"Hey Bryce, it's so good to see you again, my dude! I missed ya buddy! How have you been?!"

 

Satt pretty much tackled him at the amount of force he collided with against him, as he hugged the absolute living crap out of him.

 

"Satt, can't breathe- air, air!"

 

"Oh, sorry there friend- I was just really happy to see you again, aren't you happy you see me?"

 

Bryce got a deep breath as Satt loosened up his grip and he then, patted his friend's back.

 

"Yeah, I could see that. I'm also very happy to see you too. Now, it's better if we stop getting this intimate in the middle of the road or people might misunderstand."

 

He let go of Satt, grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the taxi station.

 

"Aw, but Bryce I know you love me! There's no point in hiding it!"

 

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, because I believe that a certain someone has stolen your heart and that is definitely not me."

 

He saw Satt go rigid, as he now had a petrified look on his face.

 

"W-what do you mean, Bryce? O-oh, you are pulling my leg, r-right? Of course you would be a f-fucking tease!"

 

Bryce slightly smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, as he saw Satt rubbing his hands together, which he always does when he gets nervous.

 

"I don't know, man, the heart-eyes you make when Dracula is around while we are playing is pretty revealing to me."

 

"You know what? Fuck you Bryce, nobody likes you anyways."

 

He laughed as he watched Satt walk ahead of him, completely flustered at his remark.

 

"Just so you know, that behavior confirmed my theory!"

 

"Fuck off!"

 

He giggled as he watched Satt put his own luggage into the back of the taxi, got into it and slammed the door right into his face. He must be so pissed right now that he brought up Satt's little cute crush on Dracula. He couldn't help it, it was just too tempting not to tease Satt like that. Although, it would be of great help if he helped him by talking a little bit to Dracula, as to see what he thinks of his friend Satt.

 

Bryce also placed his suitcase where Satt had and got into the front of the taxi, to the passenger seat.

 

"So, where are we going to lads?"

 

Bryce looked through his phone, so he could find the hotel's name, because apparently, he couldn't remember its name for the life of him.

 

"At Hampton Inn Los Angeles Int'l Airport Hawthorne, sir."

 

"Okay, fasten up boys."

 

It took them about 30 minutes to get there, but he didn't even realize how quickly the time passed, because he was admiring the scenery and tried to take everything in, for he loved trips and always made the best out of them.

 

"Alright lads, here we are and that would be 20 Dollars each."

 

He and Satt handed over the needed money, got their suitcases and watched the taxi drive away into the distance.

 

"Let's go and book in, shall we, m'lady?"

 

Bryce tipped the imaginary fedora on his head, as he offered to take Satt's suitcase.

 

"Oh, of course kind sir, we might as well."

 

After they acted like absolute 4 year-olds, Bryce took the key from the receptionist and they both headed towards their room. He could say that he was quite pleased with how fancy their room was. It was spacey, its walls painted with a beautiful lavender, two comfortable-looking beds placed vertically against the wall, an average sized T.V and an absolutely gorgeous marble made bathroom.

 

As Bryce got finished unpacking his stuff, he hopped onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief, soon followed by Satt doing the same thing on the other bed.

 

"I have a feeling this year's E3 is going to be very unique."

 

"And why do you believe so?"

 

Satt shrugged as he turned around to face him.

 

"I don't know, it's just a hunch man."

 

"So we better trust that hunch, right?"

 

He heard Satt hum in agreement, but after that neither of them talked any further. Bryce thought that he very much enjoyed this moment of peace with his friend, but as a brilliant idea popped into his head, he shot straight up, while in the process of startling Satt.

 

"Jeez, you scared the fuck out of me!"

 

"Do you wanna go to the indoor pool?!"

 

He was already on his feet, not really caring what answer Satt gave him, because he was set on going either ways.

 

"We didn't even bring out swimsuits with us, how the hell are you going to swim, Bryce?"

 

He smirked as he looked at Satt over his shoulder.

 

"With my underwear, of course."

 

And that's when he raced down the hallway, giggling like a little girl, while hearing Satt behind him yelling.

 

They were so going to get kicked out for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter ain't really much and it isn't one of my favs, but be prepared for the third one that is coming!!! Peace! -Zoe


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what?! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! JULY THE 6TH!! YAY!! IT ALSO IS NOGLA'S BIRTHDAY!! SO THAT'S WHY I'M UPLOADING TODAY!! Happy birthday to Nogla and me!! xD

Ohm was definitely gay.

 

The reason he is saying this is because initially he thought of himself as bisexual, but from the moment he had met Bryce, it looked like he had only eyes for this man and nobody else in the entire world mattered.

 

His perfect sculpted face with his strong jaw, those kissable lips and soft-looking golden locks that fell softly over his face, but what really made his knees feel like Jell-O, were the two most breathtaking ocean blue pair of eyes he had ever seen.

 

Also, let's not forget to mention about his pure angelic voice, which always gave him the feel of butterflies in his stomach, especially those little giggles that were music to his ears.

 

Yup, he was royally fucked and Bryce-sexual.

 

It couldn't get any worse than this.

 

He had been crushing on him from the first moment they had met- he could say that it was love at first sight, but unfortunately for him, it would always remain one-sided. He can recall how crushed and pained he felt when Bryce had uploaded a Q&A a few years back and had announced that he was straight.

 

He had lost all hope after that, even though he still loved him dearly, but his buddy Cartoonz, somehow, had convinced him otherwise and he will be forever grateful for that son of a bitch, because he stood by him even when it seemed like there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

 

He always wanted to meet his friends from up close- wanted to meet with Bryce more than anything, but his insecurities always came to bite him in the ass. He had always believed that they might not like him once they truly saw for themselves who he really is, that's why he never did a face reveal. He felt vulnerable at the thought of millions of people knowing how he looks, because he was sure that a lot would not like him.

 

The fact that he was bullied at his teenage years was not helping his case at all, either, but he decided to fight against his insecurities and reveal himself to Bryce by meeting up with him.

 

Kind of.

 

Not exactly, but will still meet him, it's just that there is this small, insignificant detail.

 

He won't introduce himself as Ohm, but as just Mark. Nobody would suspect that Mark is a youtuber with over 1 million subscribers, who also walks among them like a regular person.

 

Perfect strategy, as always.

 

So that's what he was doing here, in E3 at 21 of June, casually strolling inside the building, admiring the different events happening all around him. Even though the building wasn't extremely massive, it was still big enough to make it harder for him to find a specific blonde he was searching for and his bad eyesight wasn't really aiding him in any way.

 

He took a look at his phone to check the time and it read 17:10pm, the expo was going to end soon, so he better make a move now, or forget about it altogether. He decided to head to the bathrooms and give Satt a call, so he could inform him where they were- yes, Ohm had convinced even him to be into this little mission of his, but Satt was more than happy to oblige, so there were no problems along the way.

 

As he arrived, he got into one of the stalls and dialed Satt's number. It kept ringing for a few minutes and then he frustratingly hanged up, because apparently, Satt wasn't answering his phone. He then walked outside as he kept mumbling under his breath 100 ways he could find to plan Satt's funeral.

 

While he was on his way to the exit, he was so consumed into his own little world to notice that he had bumped into someone. He mumbled out a sorry without turning to look at that person and was about to continue walking when a familiar voice he so dreaded to hear made him freeze.

 

"Well, I would expect from a fan of mine to be at least decent enough to apologize while looking at me."

 

As he turned around very slowly, he had to lift his head up in order to face the blond across from him.

 

Surprise-surprise, here comes Bryce.

 

How convenient, but now that he was gaping up at Bryce like a fish and not saying anything, made him realize how nervous he actually was.

 

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to B-Bryce..." He glanced sideways as he rubbed the back of his neck. "...I'm just having a bad day, is all."

 

He swore his heart just skipped a beat when he felt Bryce pat his shoulder, followed by a light giggle.

 

"Everything is cool man, I understand- either ways, I was merely joking, I'm not that rude myself to call out on someone like that. Also, nice shirt."

 

He glanced down at his white and black baseball t-shirt that read 'Bryce Games' on it with black letters and let out a small sigh of relief, as he adjusted his glasses back up.

 

"Thanks man, it's my favorite- do you know what it's made out of?"

 

He smirked a little as he saw Bryce roll his eyes.

 

"Let me guess- boyfriend material?"

 

He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Well, if it was, then I wouldn't be single now, would I?"

 

There was silence for a few seconds, but soon Bryce burst out laughing.

 

"I-I don't know h-how that got m-me- I mean, I-it was so, so l-lame..."

 

His smirk widened as he saw Bryce struggling to breathe from all the laughing.

 

"Excuse me, that was obviously awesome."

 

"Yeah, you keep telling that yourself buddy, if it helps you sleep at night."

 

He leaned onto the wall next to him, as he saw Bryce wipe away a few tears that hard formed into his eyes.

 

"Then why don't you join me, so we can stay awake all night together?"

 

"Oh, for Christ sake! Please, stop with these lame pick-up lines."

 

He cackled as Bryce tried to cover his face with one hand, but soon realized his mistake as the blond lowered his hand and looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

 

He gulped as he realized that Bryce had taken unconsciously a step closer to him.

 

"My name is Mark- Mark uh...Spencer?"

 

"Are you asking me that?"

 

He chuckled nervously, as he saw Bryce lift an eyebrow.

 

"No, no, my name is Mark Spencer- it's nice to finally meet you from up close, Bryce."

 

He shakily raised his hand and Bryce took it into his own grip.

 

"It's nice to meet you too man- sorry to cut this short, I would love to talk to you more, but unfortunately, I have to go. A friend of mine is supposed to be waiting for me at the gates, I'm late and I'm 100% sure that he is pissed at me, but I can't find the exit for the life of me, so would you mind if you showed me?"

 

He lightly laughed, making sure not to make his too familiar laughter, because he definitely wouldn't be able to get away with it a second time. Bryce knows him too well not to figure out who he really is, so he better not play with fire.

 

"Yeah, no problem man- either ways I was leaving too, just follow me."

 

"Oh, thank god, thank you so much."

 

While on their way to the exit, they had a small chat, talking about gaming, T.V series, movies, even anime! He really did enjoy Bryce's company and wished to stay more and talk to him, to reveal himself and tell him who he really is, then maybe he would buy himself some more time before they parted ways.

 

He couldn't though, because he wasn't just ready yet. Maybe one day in the close future he would and then they could have all the time in the world for themselves, but that day, wasn't today.

 

"Okay, thank you for accompanying me all the way out here, I wished we had more time, but you know how it is. I hope we meet again though, I really enjoyed talking to you! Goodbye Mark!"

 

He waved as he saw Bryce walking away from him, more and more, until he was out of reach and soon, out of sight.

 

"Goodbye Brycey..."

 

And it pains him, knowing that he was so close in reaching him, in gripping him tight and holding him close into his arms, but his own selfish needs became an obstacle in his way and he fell. Bryce slipped out of his hands, disappeared right in front of his eyes and he was just standing there, doing nothing about it.

 

After a while of gazing at the spot where Bryce had disappeared, a sorrowful smile decorated his face, as he turned around and took slow, long steps towards his way back to the hotel he had booked in.

 

Once he arrived in his room, he left his keys to the bedside table, threw his shoes aside, brushed off of his jacket and plopped down onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Cartoonz's number. He placed it close to his left ear and after it rang 3 times, he heart a gruff voice respond from the other line.

 

"Hello?"

 

"I met him."

 

There was a beat of silence between the two lines, he could only hear Cartoonz's light breathing.

 

"I see, so how was it? Did he realize it was you?"

 

He licked his lips and placed his right hand over his eyes.

 

"No, he didn't figure out who I was, thankfully."

 

There was a pause at the other line, as Ohm internally cursed himself for letting his voice crack at the very end. He really needed to work on masking his emotions better.

 

"You okay, Ohm?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine. You have nothing to worry about, Cartoonz."

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and blinked hard, as he tried to prevent himself from bursting into tears.

 

"Ryan."

 

He used his real name.

 

Oh fuck.

 

"I just-" He let out a shaky breath, as he ran a hand through his brown locks "He was so beautiful, standing right in front of me, in arms reach and all I did was literally make fun of him right in front of his face, by telling him lies about my identity. I wanted to take his hand in mine, I wanted to hold him, but I couldn't- I didn't because I am a coward, Luke, and now?"

 

He let out a hollow laugh as he lightly sniffed.

 

"Now he's gone."

 

"You are right."

 

He blinked.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

He heard Cartoonz sigh from the other line.

 

"I said that you are damn right- you are a fucking coward, being a little shit and hiding yourself from him. What you did was complete bullshit and were unfair to him."

 

He felt his heart shatter, as the realization hit him hard, that everything Cartoonz was telling him were indeed true.

 

"But you were so much more unfair to yourself. I don't get it how you can torture yourself like that, how- why do you allow yourself to act this way and deny happiness? You will man the fuck up, grow a sack of fucking balls and you know what you'll do? The next time you see him- and there will be a next time, I swear to god if you don't wreck his world, I will hunt you down, you hear me? You better live up to your name Ohmwrecker and make us all fucking proud."

 

He was left astonished as he heard Cartoonz grumble, but soon a wide, genuine smile painted his face.

 

"Sometimes I forget how much of a good friend you are, Luke."

 

"Uh, excuse me bitch, I'm always the best friend there is."

 

He let out a wholehearted laugh, as he wiped the tears that had formed into his eyes.

 

"Yeah, you are. Thank you so much, Luke. I'm glad I have you as a best friend, because I know that I can always count on you."

 

"Aw, stop it Ohm, you are gonna make me blush."

 

He got up, his phone still close to his left ear, walked towards the balcony and let himself appreciate the colorful sunset shimmering in his eyes as he gazed at it longingly.

 

"Ohm? Are you still there?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay what?"

 

He could practically imagine Cartoonz blink in confusion.

 

"I'm going to man the fuck up, grow a sack of fucking balls and take care of things the next time I see him, is what I meant to say."

 

"That's the Ohm that I know and love."

 

He fake cringed as he made a disgusted noise.

 

"Ew, Cartoonz, that's so gay, what the fuck man?"

 

He chuckled as he heard Cartoonz yell angrily at him.

 

"Ay fuck you! I tried to be a good friend for you, but you start being a little bitch boy again? I liked your whiny ass more before, bring that Ohm back and make sure he stays here, because-"

 

He distanced himself from his phone and made static sounds.

 

"I'm losing you- take care- goodbye Toonz."

 

He giggled as he heard threats before he hanged up on his face and deactivated his phone fully. He closed his eyes and a small smile made its way to his lips.

 

"You better get yourself ready Brycey, because next time, I'll make sure to get what rightfully belongs to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Zoe here. If you liked the chapter leave a kudo, let me know what you think of the chapter and as always, i hope you enjoyed! :D (I had to use his outro)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya doin everybody, Zoe is back yet again with a new chapter! I know this is a little bit boring, but the main part will begin from the next chap! Oh, i have so much in store for this story, you won't even see it comming! (some of you might, it's not really that hard to figure out)

Three days had gone by very quickly, but that did not mean that Bryce hadn't enjoyed his time at Los Angeles- actually, by his standards, it was the best E3 he had gone to yet.

 

Unfortunately for him, though, today was his last day here, so he better made sure to make the best out of it alongside Satt. He was going to miss him, but maybe a chance to meet Satt again soon at the 'Nightmare 2017' would occur, if he was invited too. He was about to open his eyes, so he could check the time, but groaned as bright light invaded his vision and quickly rolled to his other side, hiding his head under the pillow.

 

"Wake up, Bryce! It's our last day so we better get ready to do some fun stuff together, so if you don't get off of your lazy ass in 5 minutes maximum, I'm coming there and boy, you ain't gonna like it one bit."

 

He pretty much ignored Satt's rumbling, got himself more comfortable, as to go back to sleep again. Sleep would have consumed him over if Satt hadn't taken his pillow and started hitting him with it.

 

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm awake- Jesus Christ, stop hitting me already!"

 

He was now sitting on the bed, as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

 

"Keep that frown on and you'll get wrinkles without realizing it and soon you'll become an old man- oh, I can totally imagine you saying things like 'Get off my lawn, brats!' or something like that. Heh." He just rolled his eyes and face palmed at Satt's childish comment.

 

"Yeah, keep on dreaming, Satt."

 

He got up and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was 9:00am which meant he had 10 more hours before his flight would depart. He placed it back down and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and then dried his hair.

 

After he got dressed, he packed his things and made sure he had taken everything with him. As he finished, he looked over at Satt and realized that he was done packing his things up too and was ready to go.

 

"So, what do you suggest we do now, Satt?"

 

"Well, first of all, we must go down and eat some god damn breakfast because I'm hungry as hell. After that, we can discuss further."

 

He giggled as he heard Satt's stomach growl.

 

"Okay, let's go before you eat me too."

 

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna eat you, you are nothing but merely bones. No fun."

 

Satt was definitely not lying about being hungry, because as they were eating, he almost chocked four times on his food from the way he was gobbling it down so rapidly. After half an hour of dining and making sure that Satt survived from choking himself to death, they left the hotel and waited for a taxi.

 

"So, when do you plan on telling me where we are going?"

 

He got no response from Satt and huffed in frustration as they sat in silence, until he saw a taxi coming their way. Satt signaled for it to stop, it did and they both got in the backseats. A lady, which he would assume was in her forties, with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

 

"So, where you off to, boys?"

 

"Our destination is the Disney California Adventure Park, miss."

 

Satt looked at him sheepishly, as his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"It's gonna take a while, so make yourselves comfortable."

 

As soon as they started moving, he hit Satt on his shoulder.

 

"Ow- why did you do that?!"

 

Satt whispered at him, as he rubbed his shoulder, while Bryce just rolled his eyes.

 

"You are exaggerating, even if I wanted to hit you hard, I still hit like a girl- and that was for not telling me."

 

He whispered back, crossed his arms and turned his head to stare outside the window.

 

"I'm sorry Bryce, it's our last day here and I just wanted to surprise you man, didn't mean to make you upset. Oh, come on, I already apologized, what more do you-"

 

He placed one hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out loud, as Satt grabbed his shoulder and turned him over to face him. As he saw Satt's apologetic face turn into confusion and then irritation, he couldn't hold himself back anymore and started giggling.

 

"Oh, you should have seen your face! It was priceless!"

 

"I thought that I had really offended you, but that's how it is, huh? Okay, Bryce, you little giggling, lying piece of shit, you don't have the permission to talk to me throughout this ride until we arrive to the Disney Park."

 

He poked Satt's ribcage to tick him off more as he slightly smirked- he really did enjoy messing with Satt.

 

"Okay then, suits for me, I guess."

 

It took them about two hours to get there and he was surprised that Satt actually kept to his word and never uttered a word to him during their small trip to Disney Park. As they finally arrived, they handed over the exact amount of money to the taxi driver and walked towards the Park's entrance.

 

"Uh...Satt? Where are you going? The line for the tickets is obviously over there-" he motioned to the massive line of people that were waiting for their turn on their right "and this is definitely not the right way to be going to."

 

"Don't worry Bryce, I have everything under control. All you need to do is stand beside me and look pretty- also, I wouldn't mind having a little trust from you."

 

He lightly frowned, as he walked alongside Satt towards the main entrance and approached a young man that worked there, as he was dressed with the proper attire.

 

"Excuse me, but the line for the tickets is over there, guys. You cannot pass this way without going there first."

 

Bryce felt uncomfortable as the man seemed a little bit annoyed that they weren't waiting at the line like everybody else and he lightly tugged at Satt's jacket, still questioning himself why he agreed to go along with Satt.

 

"I am very much aware of that, my good sir, but I was informed from the manager himself, that I can have a clean pass with these, without having to wait in the line like everybody else."

 

Satt handed over two blue tickets which he had never seen before.

 

"If there is any error, I can call him for confirmation, because I do have his number right over here."

 

He saw the man inspect the tickets, rip each one a little at the tip and then handed them back to Satt.

 

"You may pass and we wish you a good day."

 

They both walked ahead and got through, now in the park, as he turned over to stare at Satt in amazement.

 

"How the heck did you do that?"

 

Sat smirked at him and puffed up his chest proudly.

 

"I have connections man, I'm awesome like that."

 

"If you say so- now, let's get onto some rides!"

 

Bryce just giggled and left it at that, as he hurried over to the first ride he saw, followed by Satt.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"That was...fun and super...exhausting."

 

He plopped himself down on a bench, as he breathed out, accepted the bottle of water that Satt offered him and relieved his immense thirst.

 

"Well, yeah...I mean, we did almost ride all of them."

 

Satt chuckled as he got up on his feet and looked at him.

 

"What time is it?"

 

He looked at his phone and then back at Satt.

 

"It's 14:30pm, can we go eat something? I'm starving."

 

"Pizza?"

 

Bryce also got up and nodded his head.

 

"Pizza."

 

They sat down in one of the restaurants in there, ate their pizzas for one hour and a half and as soon as they were finished, they left and got a taxi for their way back to the hotel. As they arrived at the hotel, they got up into their room, grabbed their things and he headed back down to the receptionist to leave the room key, while Satt waited him outside, talking to the same taxi driver that brought them back.

 

"Okay, let's put our things in and we are ready to roll."

 

He placed his and Satt's suitcases at the back and got inside.

 

"So, to the airport?"

 

Satt nodded at the driver, as he buckled up his seatbelt. After twenty minutes, they reached the airport and got into terminal one.

 

"I guess this is it, for now."

 

His smile softened, as he realized that Satt's eyes were becoming watery.

 

"I-I'm going to miss you, you son of a bitch. M-make sure to come and visit me, i-instead of sitting on your a-ass all day long, okay?"

 

He pulled Satt into a one armed hug, as he lightly patted his back.

 

"Okay, Mike, I will. I promise you, buddy."

 

They grew apart and Satt wiped his cheeks from the tears that had fallen.

 

"Now get your ass outta here before you miss your damn flight, Bryce!"

 

His giggles died out, as he checked at the time.

 

"Oh shoot- I'm gonna miss my flight! Goodbye Satt!"

 

He waved at Satt and took off for the security.

 

"Goodbye Brycey!"

 

He heard Satt yell behind him and turned over to give him one last smile, before he disappeared. Then, he arrived at the security, passed through without any further problems and went to the gate of his flight to check his ticket. After a few minutes, a bus came over, picked them up and left them at the plane. As soon as everyone settled in, the plane took off and he gazed outside the window, as the ground was slowly but surely fading away, buildings and lights were becoming smaller and smaller until he couldn't see anything, but clouds.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"Home sweet home."

 

He closed the door behind him, as he got into his house and flicked the lights on.

 

"Which I left in a total mess. I totally forgot about that. Just great."

 

He groaned as he looked at the mess his house was, exactly like he had left it as. Then, he jumped as he felt something tickle his left leg and looked down.

 

"Oh, you scared the crap out of me! Come here, you!" He picked up his kitty and held it close to him with one arm, as he headed to his bedroom.

 

"Now, let's put you down with your other friend right here and let me do my kind of thing."

 

He unpacked his suitcase, arranged all his old clothes for laundry, placed the new things he bought and adjusted everything that was out of order. As he finished with the unpacking and with cleaning his house, he glanced at his wall clock and it was half past midnight.

 

"Man, I'm beat. I can finally go to sleep though, thank god."

 

He sighed in relief as he laid down on his bed, covered himself with a light blanket and soon, his mind faded into tranquil darkness.

 

A notification sound woke him up at 4:00am in the morning and he internally cursed the one who was responsible for waking him up from his peaceful sleep in this ungodly hour. He slowly reached for his phone, as he unlocked it and got into his emails to check. What he found, made him more than happy to be awoken at this hour and got back to sleep, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

 

The mail contained the date of his departure for the trip to California, which was in the 30th of June, exactly one week away. It also mentioned that the actual game would launch in the 2nd of July, three days later, so the participants would be able to get familiar with the company's grounds and be informed for everything they needed to know, in order to play the game.

 

It would be one heck of a ride, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost completed writing the story, so expect to have updates more frequently! Maybe every two days or so! Anyways, if you enjoyed this chap, why don't you leave a kudo if you haven't already? Maybe a comment? I would really appreciate it! Have a beautiful day! -Zoe


	5. Chapter Five

The anticipated day had finally arrived. Bryce could swear that he was practically jumping on his feet, he was just so impatient and wanted to be there. He could recall how this past week after he had returned from E3 had went by so quickly. There were even some nights that he couldn’t sleep at all, because of how active his brain always was with all the thoughts that encircled him.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t learned which other person would go to ‘Nightmare 2017’ except Delirious, that he, himself, had revealed it to them by accident.

Now that he thought about it, he never really wondered how Delirious would look like, because he was so consumed with his youtube channel and other personal life issues, that he never took one moment to himself to consider it, but Delirious himself had informed them that he would do a face reveal sooner or later, because he also needed to come out to their fans about him and Evan being officially a couple. He would have never said it out loud, but he secretly shipped Delirious with Evan from the very moment that seemed like something was going on between them.

Also, beside Delirious, who he would meet soon in a day or two, the real mystery that still remained unknown was Ohm. Curiosity was literally eating him alive and he didn’t even have the slightest idea of why he was so hang up on figuring him out. Maybe it was his flirty and confident personality, which every time someone mentioned his appearance turned immediately timid and edgy. There were times that their conversations took a turn, ending up talking about appearances and face reveals, but Ohm always tried to avoid that particular subject, so they just dropped it every single time it was brought up.

Either ways, Ohm hadn’t indicated any signs of him being in ‘Nightmare 2017’, so it would surely take a while before he actually got to meet him in person- if that ever happened. At that moment, Mark popped into his head for no apparent reason, but something between the two, Ohm and Mark, seemed kind of familiar, but he just couldn’t pin point what exactly it was, so he had decided to give it up, because it really didn’t matter. He was sure that Mark had no relation with Ohm, but even if he did, now it was a little bit too late for that and he didn’t have any way of contacting him again- crap, now that he thought about it more carefully, he should have asked for his number. What is done cannot be undone, so he may as well live with it.

As his mind went back to Delirious’ and Evan’s relationship, it also made him consider his own sexuality. He can recall how a few years back he had announced about him being straight, but now, he wasn’t quite so sure as to what he identify as. He still liked women, as he had dated a few in the past, but after a special occasion that had occurred, he was confused as to if he preferred men too. It was about a year ago or so, that he had tried to experiment and got into a relationship with another man. They had broken up after a month or two, but they stayed as good friends, no hard feelings, so it was fine.

At first it was a little bit of awkward, as he didn’t know how to act with another man, but soon learned that he really didn’t need to give men any other special treatment than women and was just his normal self. He never really went all the way through, with any of his dates, because he hadn’t ever felt quite ready and that the other person was his significant other to offer them his whole self. At first he thought that he was bisexual, but eventually, he came to the conclusion that he really does not care about the gender, but just love the other person truly and the closest description to that, would be pansexual.

Anyways, all thoughts tossed aside, he snapped back into reality when his phone rang, as he grabbed it to check and saw that the creators of ‘Nightmare 2017’ notified him about his flight to California that was to depart in 5 hours.

“Just five more hours of patience Bryce, you can do this.”

He sighed as he glanced at his packed suitcase, all ready to go and then walked towards his recording room, connected into his skype and looked through his friends list to see which was online. He saw that Ohm was connected too, so he tried his luck to convince him into playing a little bit Friday the 13th together.

“Hey Ohm, what you doing buddy?”

He logged into the game and made a private session, as searched through his list to find Ohm.

“Hey Brycey, I was thinking of playing a little bit of Friday the 13th, would you care to join me?”

He found Ohm and then sent him a request to join him.

“Already one step ahead of ya, Ohm.”

“Oh, well that’s convenient. Let’s go kick some ass- are you recording, by any chance?”

He stretched a little, as he got themselves into a lobby with some other random people.

“Nah, I’m kind of tired a little bit today, so I won’t play as much. Maybe an hour or two, not sure yet. What ‘bout you?”

He heard some shuffling noises from Ohm’s mic and then coughs.

“Nope, I won’t record either, for now at least. Maybe if I’m in the mood, I might later, who knows.”

The loaded screen popped up, where the familiar starting scene of the counselors surrounding a campfire and Jason coming in, killing one of them, then each one scattering in terror.

“Okay, let’s do this! Oh? Is it gonna be me? Am I gonna be Jason? Please be me.”

Bryce prayed, with crossed fingers, as he watched in disappointed his screen pop up with Tiffany Cox’s character.

“Shoot! I wanted to play as Jason! At least I got the booty girl, that’s something at least. I get to stare at this amazing booty throughout the whole game- that’s always a good thing. Now let’s see who is playing as Jason.”

He pressed the touchpad of his controller and opened up the lobby list with names.

“Oh crap, crap, crap, Ohm is Jason- we are screwed, so screwed- I better get to work then.”

He got into the closest cabin and searched it, making sure that he checked every drawer. The only thing he found was a big crap of nothing, as he proceeded onto the next cabin, just beside this one, hoping to at least find something useful there. He made sure to barricade all the doors and open up windows, just like he did with the previous one, so he could always have a route of escape.

All he found in this one, was a pocket knife and a bear trap, which he placed in front of a door.

“This is such bull! I have no luck whatsoever in this round, I can’t find anything! Where are all the other goodies?!”

He huffed out in annoyance and as he was about to hop out of the window, the indication soundtrack of Jason being close started playing. He saw Ohm moving around the cabin he was in, smashing all the windows while in the process and then moved to the door, where the bear trap was placed.

“Hello? Is anybody here to make me some company? Why don’t you come out to play with Jason a little bit? I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

He grimaced as he heard the last sentence Ohm said.

“What the crap, Ohm! You can’t be going around to people’s houses, saying those things! What’s wrong with you?”

He moved his figure in front of the door as Ohm was close to busting in.

“Oh! Is this Brycey I hear? Come here, I know you want to play with me too, Brycey, I can see it in your eyes!”

Ohm broke down the door and as he took one step inside, he got stuck in the bear trap, while Bryce immediately bailed out of there.

“Can’t you see that I clearly don’t have a face cam on, Ohm? Seriously, you need to be more observational of your surroundings, or it might come and bite you in the booty- in this case, your leg!”

He giggled, as he started running towards the closest cabin, which was the one he was previously in. He heard Ohm growl his name out in frustration, clearly mad and continued to hunt him down.

“Oh, I’m gonna show you who’s gonna bite who in the ass.”

Bryce continued giggling and he swore if he continued cheesing Ohm like that, it would be his downfall, but he always enjoyed teasing and fooling around with him, because he thought that it was cute how he would always be so frustrated and annoyed by every little thing he did.

Wait- did he just call Ohm cute? Something went definitely wrong in his mind right there, but he didn’t get any chance to think about it any further, as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Ohm grabbing him and lifting his character up.

“Yes! You are mine now Brycey-poo! Oh, we are gonna have such a good time the two of us together! Aren’t you glad you get to spend your lasts moments with me?”  
He pressed the R2 button and jabbed the knife into his neck, as he was released and ran away.

“BRYCE! COME BACK HERE!”

“Oh, I pissed him off big time now.”

He became aware that there wasn’t any other cabin in his sights to go to, that wasn’t destroyed and as his screen blurred, he realized that he was screwed.

“No! Let me down, Ohm! Don’t you dare touch this booty!”

He kept slamming the button to break free from Ohm’s grip repeatedly, as he had done a teleport grab, but it was futile.

“Oh, yes Brycey! Struggle for me! I love it when they struggle. Now, any last words?”

He released the button as he saw that the motion for the signature kill started.

“No! Welp, RIP me- also, you suck Ohm!”

He sighed as he saw his character being hugged to death- literally, and then heard Ohm cackle. That was when someone particular came into his mind and frowned.

 

~Time Skip~

 

“Thanks for joining with me Ohm, I had a great time, but unfortunately, I have to leave now.”

“It’s okay, Bryce I understand and no problem. I had a great time too playing with you.”

He was about to disconnect, when he remembered that there was something eating him for one week now and wanted to ask Ohm about it.

“Hey, Ohm, is there any chance that you know a man named Mark Spencer?”

He heard a choking sound from the other side.

“U-uh, no, I don’t know anyone with the name Mark Spencer, why you askin’?”

“Oh, it’s nothing important to concern yourself with. I thought that one of my fans that I met there sounded a little bit like you, but I guess I just made hastily assumptions. Oh well, I guess coincidences like this one can happen. Anyways, see ya later.”

Bryce quickly disconnected before he could hear a response from Ohm, because he felt so embarrassed right now, assuming one of his best friends to be a stranger. If it was actually him, he would have realized it either ways. There is no chance that he wouldn’t, cause he knows his friends well- knows Ohm well.

As that got out of the way, he checked the time and it was 15:30pm, so he had about two hours before his flight departed.

He made himself some launch, ate it and then quickly cleaned his dishes and double-checked if he got everything needed with him, because he assumed that his stay there was going to be more than just a week.

An hour passed and it was time to go to the airport, so he locked the house and drove away to the airport. It took him about 30 minutes to get there, so he needed to be fast with taking his luggage to the transfer booth and then passing through security. As he passed through the gate, a bus came to pick them up and took them to their plane. He placed his small backpack that he was caring with him under his seat, while he sat beside the window and watched outside, as they kept ascending through the air. Soon, he wasn’t able to see anything but clouds and the sun.

 

~Time Skip~

 

He was completely left with his mouth gaping open and his neck started to hurt from the way he had to bend it backwards, as he was admiring the massive gray building in front of him. He read ‘E.W.R.G Corporation’ in large white letters.

“Excuse me sir, do you happen to be by any chance Mr. Bryce McQuaid?”

He turned around so fast, he swore he felt like he pulled a muscle. There was a young lady standing in front of him, chocolate brown hair that fell down her shoulders, dark brown eyes with a friendly smile on her face. She was wearing a tight, dark blue skirt that reached to her knees and a white cotton shirt, holding a small tablet in her hands.

“Um, yes, I am Bryce McQuaid.”

“If you would please follow me, sir.”

She made a motion with her hand to follow her and he did so, as they started walking towards the building.

“My name is Jenny, and I welcome you to our facilities. Our company’s name is ‘E.W.R.G Corporation’ as you saw outside, which means Experiment of Worldwide Revolution in Gaming. We were a small company, just as we had been constructed, but this idea of virtual reality gaming, with the right equipment, people and knowledge, brought us where we are here, today. We have made a lot of progress since the start and we are proud of what we all have come to be.”

He turned his head around and looked all over the place, as they kept passing through automatic steel doors and different kind of rooms.

“The spacey room which he passed just now, was the one where we do all the experiments of ideas and ways to improve the game, so that’s why it had green screens and different kind of machines in there. Now, as we proceed onto the next room, you’ll notice a lot of computers filling in every corner of it, where our technician team works manually on the game’s settings and details, the bugs and all the problems that we may find as obstacles, but rest assured, because we do have everything under control.”

His eyes widened as he saw that, quite literally, the room was filled with computers- how did they even manage to walk in there without tripping on a wire?

“Now arriving on our last destination, it’s your place of stay for the time being. It is rather big and has everything that you have in need, so you do not need to worry. It has a bedroom, which has its own extensive bathroom. It also contains a kitchen, a cozy living room and even a small room which has a Play Station 4, with a variety of video games for you to choose from and spend your time while you await for the commence of the game, as we are perfecting some tiny bugs that may occur while in it. Also, we have a strong connection to the internet sending signals throughout the entire building, so you can go ahead and connect online if you please.”

He was utterly mesmerized at the advanced technology and how comfortable and large his room was- it wasn’t even a room, more like a small apartment. Not that he was complaining about it, he was more than grateful for it.

“Thank you for your hospitality Jenny, seriously this place is awesome- I can’t wait to take part in the game!”

She smiled at him, bowed slightly and then turned to leave the room.

“Our pleasure is all ours, Mr. Bryce.”

“You don’t have to call me-“ he reached out, but she was gone from the room before he could complete his sentence and lowered his hand back down “Mr. Bryce…”  
He sighed tiredly, as he walked towards his bedroom and placed his suitcase beside the bed and he then laid down on it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t made up any excuses to his friends for not being able to play video games with them- he had assumed he wouldn’t be able to once he came here- but now things had changed and there would be no problem at all, which rescued him from a lot of whining and lying.

All he needed to do was connect to the internet, get into his account, play with them and nobody could tell a difference. Even though he didn’t have his gaming equipment with him, which helps him record and upload videos, he could always just stream the gameplay on twitch and all would be fine. Nobody would notice any difference.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s events- even though they surely wouldn’t be in the game just yet, since they did mention that they were in the progress of perfecting the last minor changes, but he was sure that they had something in store for them.

Bryce got up from the bed- his bed, grabbed his headphones and plopped back down. He plugged them in his phone, as he shuffled through his playlist to put on a song and as soon as he found one he preferred, he closed his eyes, as let the music fill his ears.

A small smile worked its way up to his lips, as he let his imagination flow on all the incredible experience he would get from this. He was sure that this trip, would be simply unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i don't honestly know how my update schedule is going to be. Maybe every one day or two. Probably. Anywayyyss, if you liked this chapter, show some love and perhaps leave a comment? Thank you, loves! -Zoe


	6. Chapter Six

Bryce groaned as he tried to move but felt stiff all over his body. He slightly opened his eyes and tried to adjust his vision to the light that was emitting through the windows and brightened the room up.

"Ugh, what the crap, I still have my headphones on?"

He swiftly unplugged them from his phone and took them off, as he reached over to the bedside table in his right to leave them there.

"And I slept with my clothes- that's just awesome, perfect."

Then, he went to the bathroom that was connected with the room, took a long, cold and refreshing bath, got himself ready as he adjusted his clothes and headed over to the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet and grabbed some honey-flavored cereal that was stored in there and a medium-sized bowl, as he placed them on the counter behind him. He put cereal in the bowl and then returned the cereal to its place. He also went over to the small fridge and grabbed the carton of milk from inside, as he opened it and poured some in the bowl, then placed it back inside the fridge.

He took a spoon from one of the drawers and started eating his delicious cereal- had he ever mentioned that he just adored cereal? Because he could easily survive for the rest of his life with just them. Also, his video games, he goes nowhere without his babies.

He continued to eat in silence, but before he could finish off his breakfast, he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bryce, are you awake?"

He quickly swallowed his mouthful of food, nearly choking in the process, and got up, as he walked towards the sink, where he left his bowl in.

"Yes, I'm awake! Just give me one moment and I'll be there in a second!"

He wiped his hands and was about to head over to the door, when he heard footsteps coming closer to him.

"How...?"

He stared confused at the young lady that had showed him around the place yesterday, as she was standing now in front of him.

"I forgot to mention yesterday that all the doors in this building are automatic, so the ones in possession with the remote- which only the people who work here have and, of course, you- are allowed to have access."

What was her name again? Jade? Julia? Jerry? Oh! He remembered now, her name was-

"Thanks for the information, Jenny. Anyways, I wanted to ask you- could you please not call me Mister? It makes me feel old, even though I'm only 22 years old. Also, I'm sure that I can't be much older than you."

"If you wish for that, then I will try to refer to you as just...Bryce."

He smiled in satisfaction, as Jenny complied to his request, even though she obviously seemed to struggle a little bit.

"Originally, I came here to inform you that we are having a group meet-up, so you can get familiar with the other participants and also inform all of you about the rules and everything you need to know, in order to play the game without any errors."

His face brightened up, as he heard that he was going to meet up with the other players- now he was getting all jumpy and fidgety, because the time had finally come.

"Oh, fantastic! So, when are we gonna meet up with the others?"

"Actually, everyone had already arrived from 5 minutes ago, so you are the only one yet that is not currently there."

His eyes widened and he could swear that his jaw dropped all the way down onto the floor.

"Why didn't you come sooner?!"

He ran towards the door, outside his small apartment and kept turning his head to the left and right, not quite sure as to where he was supposed to go from there.

"I had knocked on your door quite a few times, but you weren't answering. I assumed you were still asleep, so I had decided to come over later, as I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Also, I do assure you that we haven't started yet with the introductions, so there is no need for rushing, Mr- I mean, Bryce."

He turned around and noticed a black bandana, which goes on the forehead, on Jenny's hands.

"We do prefer for the reveal to be filled with anticipation, so unfortunately, I have to cover your eyes with this, so you won't be able to recognize who the other participants are until they are revealed to you."

He got a little bit nervous as he glanced back briefly into Jenny's eyes and then back down at the black bandana.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not lying to you- you have my word. If I attempt to do anything that you deem inappropriate, you have all the rights to report me to the leader of this company and the police."

He sighed, as he turned around and motioned with his right hand to his head.

"Okay, I trust you, let's just get this over with."

He heard her shoes tap on the floor, as she came behind him and covered his eyes with it. He felt a hand slip into his own and then he was being led by her to god knows where, as he couldn't see absolute crap.

"I would also kindly request from you that you don't talk throughout the small process of the introduction, until all names that are on the list are mentioned. Then, you can remove the bandana, okay?"

It's not like he had any other choice, did he? So, he simply nodded his head in agreement and let her guide him to the others in silence. Soon, he started hearing a male voice, so he assumed that they were nearing their destination.

"Refrain from speaking until the introduction has ended, so please, have a little more patience until the last participant has arrived and- Oh, I guess we do not have to wait anymore, as the last person has finally showed up. Okay, if you could, Jenny, place him alongside the others right there- thank you very much, darling."

He was stopped, as he felt Jenny leave him. From his left, he could hear soft breathing, which were coming from the other ones. He clenched his teeth, as to make sure that no accidental word would come out of his mouth and screw everything over.

"So, to make this quick and not hold you any longer in anticipation, I will reveal each youtuber's name in order. Then, you'll be left alone for a few hours so you can get familiar with each other and then we'll return, so we can inform you about the game, as you must know some things in order to play the game safely."

He shifted anxiously from his right leg to the left and lightly gulped.

"Okay, let's start. First name on the list is, Evan Fong, aka Vanoss Gaming. Second name is H2O Delirious, aka Jonathan Dennis. Third name is David Hill. Fourth name is Cartoonz, aka Luke Patterson. Fifth name is Susan Carter. Sixth name is Ohmwrecker, aka Ryan Wilson. And seventh name is, last but not least, Bryce McQuaid. That's everyone, so remove your blind folds, boys and girls. Also, we are gonna leave now- let you do your own thing and we'll be back in about 2 hours, so, enjoy your time."

He eagerly removed the bandana, as he turned around to face the person next to him, which was Ohm, as he had heard from the list of names. He could finally meet Ohm face to face, it was finally happening. The mysterious façade that he had made for himself, would be at last, shattered and his real self would be brought up to the surface.

He didn't know what he had really expected to see, but he sure as heck didn't expect to see-

"Mark?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better look forward to the next chapter, because it has fluffy brohm and insecure!Ohm. Oh, i can't wait to upload it! If you liked this chap, why not leave a kudo and a comment, huh? Thank you so much, loves! - Zoe


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the brohm, loves! ;)

Ohm knew from the moment that he had introduced himself as Mark Spencer to Bryce, that he had absolutely fucked big time. Sooner or later, he would meet up with him again and it wouldn't be pretty. He knew it, but never really paid it any mind- it was there, buried deep into the back of his thoughts, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away with it, so that's what he gets for acting like a complete pussy.

So, all he can do now is stand there and look like an idiot, while Bryce's bewildered eyes scanned him from head, all the way down to his toes.

"I'm sure there has been a mistake here- his name is Mark Spencer."

Ohm clenched and unclenched his hands in fists, as he slightly turned his head and saw that Evan, Delirious and Cartoonz were coming towards them. The other two contestants which he didn't know, were standing further away glancing at them and kept murmuring to themselves, probably about the scene they were causing.

"Hey guys! What's up? It's so great to finally meet you two!"

Neither he nor anyone else responded back to Delirious' enthusiastic comment and he saw him frown.

"Well, I would at least expect a greeting from the two of my best friends! Hello? Do you even hear me guys?!"

Evan came forward and slipped his hand around Delirious' waste, as he gave him a small peck on the lips, in order to calm him down.

"Jon, please lower down your tone, we don't want any unwanted attention. Either ways, can't you see that something is going on?"

He gulped nervously as Delirious' intense gaze fell on him.

"What did you do this time, Ohm?"

He raised his hands in front of him and tried to explain.

"I-I just...uh, I did something that I shouldn't have done and-"

"Why do you guys keep calling him Ohm? If he was Ohm I would have known it- there's no way that I wouldn't recognize him. I met this guy in E3 and he introduced himself as Mark Spencer, so I think you are the wrong ones here."

Delirious' eyes widened in disbelief, as he kept glancing between them two and saw Cartoonz from the corner of his eyes face palm.

"You have some explainin' to do, Mr. Mark Spencer."

Ohm winced as Cartoonz empathized his fake name and decided to walk over to the other two participants which they weren't familiar with. He also noticed how Evan whispered something to Delirious, as he slowly nodded and both went after Cartoonz, but not before Delirious' gave him one last sympathetic look.

He took a deep breath and turned to look Bryce straight into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Brycey. I didn't mean to fool with you like that- my name never was Mark Spencer, I just had come up with it, as another identity, so you wouldn't be able to recognize me. Believe me, I wanted to reveal myself to you so bad, but the idea that you wouldn't like me for what I am and how I look like, kept repeatedly playing in my head."

He let out a shaky breath and continued on immediately, not letting Bryce interrupt him.

"I know that I don't have the best qualities, that my looks are nearly average- I don't have the best personality either, but I just wanted- needed to meet you, to spend time with you and I would have done anything in my power to accomplish that, even if I wasn't Ohm. I don't ask for your forgiveness, because at this moment I don't deserve it, but I just hope that you try and understand my stupid actions, if that's even possible. I promise to you that I will make it up to you and win your trust back, even if it's the last thing I'll do and-"

His breath hitched in his throat, as he felt two long arms wrap around his body and held him close.

"Consider yourself lucky, because it's really hard to stay mad at this big goofball- honestly, Ohm, I am pissed, but how can I not forgive you when you look like you are about to cry? I guess big bad boy Ohm is really a shy little thing in flesh and blood, huh? Anyways, what were you thinking?"

He instantly loosened up, wrapped his own arms around Bryce's waist and buried his face into his shoulder. His heart fluttered, as he had completely forgotten what an angel Bryce really was and cursed himself for hurting him like this.

"I'm sorry."

His voice cracked a little bit, but Bryce just laughed it off and then let him go.

"Hey, it's fine Ohm. If you really felt this way, you didn't have to push yourself into meeting up with me and anybody else in particular. Either way, you aren't our best friend just for the looks, but for your awesome personality and who you really are inside- and don't you dare argue with me, cause Bryce McQuaid only hangs out with amazing people and that includes you, too."

He just laughed and a genuine smile worked its way to his face, as he looked up at Bryce.

"Thank you, Brycey- You really are too good to be true."

His smile turned into a small smirk, as he saw Bryce's face become a little bit red.

"Aw, is little Brycey becoming embarrassed of my praising? Hmm? It that a praise kink I see that you got goin' on there?"

He chuckled, as Bryce tried to cover his face up with his hands.

"Oh my gosh, shut up, Ohm! And who are you calling little? I'm taller than you by at least, 4 inches."

His wicked smirk widened, as he motioned with his hand towards his lower part.

"Oh, but I wasn't talking about our height difference, darling."

Then he saw two hands come from behind Bryce and cover his ears.

"Ohm! Stop staining the angel with your dirty ass! The baby needs to stay pure!"

Delirious yelled at him, as he took Bryce into his arms.

"It's okay, little one, don't hear Ohm. Everything will be okay."

Cartoonz came over with Evan and stood next to him as all of them enjoyed the ridiculous interaction between Bryce and Delirious. Then, Cartoonz threw his left arm over his shoulder and whispered so only the three of them could hear.

"When I said that you wreck his world, I didn't mean become the most fucking fluffiest baby and start crying, because I know that Bryce has a soft spot for cute things, but I guess it worked out in the end, so it's okay."

Ohm slightly nodded and stared at Bryce's angelic face, as he kept laughing with something Delirious had said to him.

"Yup, he has fallen so low in the pits of gay love, he can't even see the surface. So, when is the 'Make Brycey fall in love with me' mission gonna start?"

He nearly chocked in his own spit, as he looked at Evan, who was just grinning at him- that little shit.

"There is no plan like that- I don't know from where or whom you heard that, but I ain't gonna do jack shit, because-"

He felt pain erupt in his stomach, as he covered it with his hands and glared at Cartoonz, who was in return, glaring back at him.

"Why the fuck did you do that for, Cartoonz?!"

"We had agreed that you weren't gonna be a little pussy and give up like that- you promised me, so you are gonna keep that promise even if it kills you."

He groaned in pain, as he gazed at the floor, like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know, I know, but he is straight- how the fuck am I going to get a move on him if he just gets disgusted with the idea of just holding hands with another guy?"

"Actually, he is not straight, but pansexual."

Ohm blinked in confusion, as he readjusted his glasses.

"Wait, what? And how do you know that, Evan?"

Evan just shrugged, as he placed his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

"I remember that recently Delirious had told me about it. He had said that Bryce told him, but made him promise not to tell a word to anybody else, but Delirious, being the usual little shit he is, told me. Now, I don't know if he told anybody else, but it's true, so you do have some chances, Ohm."

"There's your answer Ohm, what more do you need?"

He lifted his head, so he could look back at Bryce again as his eyes softened.

"I think that's enough reason for me."

Then he stumbled to find his footing again, as he was pushed from behind.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

He briefly closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath and walked towards Bryce.

"Hey there, Bryce."

"What's up, Ohm?"

Delirious looked at him curiously and Ohm made a signal for him to leave, but he unfortunately didn't get it, and just stared at him confused. He face palmed, as Cartoonz came over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him away.

"CARTOONZ WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DELIRIOUS, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!"

He and Bryce laughed, as they both watched them leave. Then, he took one small step closer to him, as he made sure not to get noticed by Bryce.

"So, um, would you like sometime after this is all over, to maybe, I don't know, hang out or something? You know, get to know each other better."

He got worried that Bryce would refuse his offer, as he seemed to be considering this too much and after what seemed like an eternity to him, Bryce started to say something.

"I think that's a b-"

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the 2 hours have passed. I'm guessing y'all are having a great time together, correct? Now, let's get on to the main point, shall we?"

Ohm never wanted so much before in his life to bash that dude's head on the ground. He was so close to getting an answer from Bryce and he had ruined everything! He groaned in irritation, as everyone gathered up together and waited for the man in front of them to speak.

"My name is Jason- yeah, I know, pretty ironic, huh? Anyways, as I was saying, my name is Jason and I am the headmaster of the technical team that works here, so I am going to be the one explaining to you how the game works and some specific rules- mainly, I'm going to explain everything to you."

He looked at all of them and once he had decided that he had all of their attention, he continued.

"This event, 'Nightmare 2017' as we call it, is actually like a virtual reality. We have accomplished to create this specific, advanced technology, in order for you to be able to connect to the virtual world of the game, by perceiving and controlling yourselves like your physical body is actually in the game. Everything will be the same as in real life, nothing changes. For a few examples, you are going to be able to feel pain, you'll need to eat, sleep and all that stuff that you do normally."

He paused, so he could retrieve his breathing rhythm back and then started again.

"Now that that's out of the picture, I will talk to you about the achievements, kills- you know, everything that the game includes on its own. All the texture packs will be the same; maps, cabins, objects, cars, boats- everything, but we have done some moderations so nobody gets severely injured. I want to also add that time rolls much faster in the game than in the real world. For example, 6 hours might be a day for the outside world-"

Hearing all this sounded unreal to him and couldn't believe that he and his friends were so lucky to be the first ones to experience this. Especially now, that Ohm got a second chance to make up for the fucked up actions towards Bryce. Life really couldn't get any better than this.

"-and of course, one of you will be chosen as Jason, so I have to explain for the survivors' and killer's part too. So, as you know, the survivors have to, ya know, call the police, fix the cars- like I said, everything will be included, but Jason won't be able to kill you. What I mean by that is, even though he will have his regular weapon, he won't be using it for killing you, but only for breaking doors down and smashing windows. When he grabs one of you, if that person doesn't manage to get out of his grasp after a certain amount of time, they will be disqualified and we will manually unplug them from the game. It's as simple as that, really."

He saw that the guys were getting excited and to be honest, so was he. He just couldn't wait till they informed them about the start date of the game.

"Last but not least, let me tell you that in the end of the game, a huge winning gift will be awaiting for the survivors, so you better try your best and survive! Now that I have covered up everything, you will be taken back to your rooms and it would be better if you rested for the day, even though I'm assuming that most of you, if not all, will be playing video games. You need to get some shut-eye, because you're gonna have a big day ahead of you."

Now everyone was cheering in joy, including him. Delirious was literally all over the place, as Evan tried to settle him down. Cartoonz was talking excitedly with David and Susan and he was about to-

"Ohm! This is amazing! I'm getting so excited now, I can barely contain my energy! I think I have the Delirious disease. HELP! I'M DYING!"

Ohm cackled as Bryce got overdramatic, for he gripped his shirt and pretended to support himself, as if he was trying not to fall down. He decided to humor him, as he slipped his hands over Bryce's waist and faked a panic shout.

"Paramedic! We need a paramedic immediately!"

He saw Delirious run over to them, as he crouched down and held Bryce's hand.

"The doctor has arrived, you do not need to worry young man! Let me be the hero that this dying patient needs!"

Delirious pretended to do CPR on him, as he stood there watching the ridiculous scene unravel in front of him and kept wheezing like a deer, until he felt a stabbing pain his right side.

After they goofed around a little bit more, they were taken back to their rooms individually. Then, they all played a little bit Friday the 13th on their consoles that they were provided with as they also invited David and Susan to their party and to be honest with himself, they were pretty chill people, he actually liked them.

After 3 to 4 hours of continuously playing, they came to the decision that it was time to stop and all disconnected, as they said their goodbyes to each other. He finally laid on his bed with his arms and legs wide open, while staring at the ceiling. His mind wondered off to today's events and little by little, fell unconscious and soon, was endued by the equanimity of a certain blonde's heavenly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your opinion and thoughts in the comments! -Zoe


	8. Chapter Eight

"Before you are taken individually to the specific area, which we have equipped with the devices, I want to add one last thing that I forgot to mention yesterday. As you all may know, in the game you can kill Jason, so we are going to have the cabin where Pamela Voorhees' decapitated head resides in, as well as the sweater."

Bryce literally couldn't contain himself, as his hands kept twitching every now and then. He needed to distract himself with something else immediately or he was going to blow up from agitation. He tried to take slow, deep breaths, but none of what he tried to do succeeded. If he didn't settle down soon, then he wouldn't be able to cope well while playing the game and he really wanted to win.

As he tried to occupy himself with the million thoughts that were running through his head, he stiffened as he felt a masculine, yet gentle at the touch, hand wrap around his and offer a slight squeeze. He glanced to his left and came face to face with Ohm's sheepish smile and sparkling, hazel eyes gazing directly in his.

He snatched his hand away, as he placed them both in his pockets and looked sideways. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, as he heard Ohm giggling like a little kid. At least he had a distraction now, although, he didn't know how to feel about it. It's not like he didn't like the idea of it, but he was getting a prickling emotion in his chest and it was confusing him beyond imagination.

"Also, when Jason is stunned, from the panel room we'll be controlling the amount of wave shocks that will be sent to their body and immobilize them for a few seconds. Now, without a further ado, I think it is about time that y'all get to finally play, so, shall we?"

Bryce saw Jason press a button and after a few seconds, a door opened and stairs appeared that seemed to be going down. He got inside and started walking down the stairs. Everyone followed right after him and once he got down there with the others, he thought that his eyes were playing mind tricks with him. He had never seen such advanced technology again.

It was a massive room, where there were these small individual secluded areas. They were covered by black, thick and tall windows, that looked like they were pretty much indestructible and each one of them, contained a quite peculiar white seat, with what he assumed was a black, virtual reality device on the head's position.

"Is it only me, or do these white seats have a similar look with the animus in assassin's creed?"

Now that Cartoonz mentioned it, they really did look very similar with the animus, which was pretty impressive.

"We did base our original structure from it for these ones we built- they aren't exactly identical, but they do contain a lot of its features."

They all scattered and walked towards them and as Bryce came close to one, he could see a name tag on the glass.

"Hey, Delirious! This has your name on it!"

"Really?! Sweet!"

He saw Delirious run over to him, as he flopped down onto the seat.

"Oh, I'm ready to go into this bitch! Let's fucking do this, guys!"

As he settled in his own seat too, along with all the others, he waited patiently for any further instructions.

"Hey there Jenny! How are you?"

She slightly waved at him with a shy smile on her face, as she came close to him and picked up a black wire from his right.

"I want you to place your arm on the seat's arm gently and I am going to insert that in one artery, so we will be able to stabilize you, in case of a shutdown which never really happens, but better be safe than sorry. Also, we are going to provide you with liquid-made food and drinks, so you are able to remain healthy. I wish you to survive and enjoy yourself to the fullest."

"Thanks!"

He placed his arm like he was asked to and flinched in pain, as he kept himself from scooting away from it, when the needle was inserted.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is it. I hope you enjoyed your stay here and now I present to you, 'Nightmare 2017'. Commence sequence."

The last thing he saw from the real world before he fell unconscious into the void, was Jenny's guilt-ridden expression.

 

-Running install/Friday/The/13th

.... . .

-Running build/Virtual/Reality/Game

. .

Creating map/Camp.. .../Crystal-. ---/Lake

. ...

Identifying-.-.User.-Bryce.--. .McQuaid

... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- . ...

Scanning process

\- .-- --- / -.. . .- - .... ...

Host/R.W/

-.. .. . ...

Host/J.D/

-.. .. . ...

Sequence complete.

Welcome to Friday the 13th, Virtual Reality.

 

Bryce felt something soft underneath him, tickling his face. His face scrunched up, as he moved his stiff body from the fetal position he was in. With every move, erupted a sharp pain in his bones. Now, with eyes opened, he took in his surroundings very carefully. The only thing he could see was the campfire beside him and even if he tried to squint his eyes to see in the distance, he could make out nothing besides tall, thick bushes and trees, which that meant he was out of the main road. Fortunately for him, it was still daytime, probably 12am from what he assumed and had all day ahead of him until nighttime came.

Bryce searched his pockets, in case of having a map- which he did have on him- but he also noticed something different on him, which were his clothes. He wasn't wearing his regular light blue jeans and white t-shirt, but a rather...intriguing choice of clothing, he would say.

He was wearing blue jeans, a beige, long sleeved sweater and-

"Wait a second...are those what I think it is? OH MY GOD, THEY GAVE ME HIGH HEELS!"

He shrieked, but soon realized his mistake and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"I get the fact that you want me to portray as Deborah Kim, but you didn't have to give me the high heels too!"

He sighed in annoyance, as he took the high heels off and decided to continue barefoot. He didn't even know how to stand in those things, so he was better off without them, but he was going to keep them. You never know when a chance might occur and he might need to smack Jason in the face with them. Yeah, that was just added on his 'to-do' list.

Bryce opened the map and it seemed like he was, indeed, in the middle of nowhere, so he needed to head north-east, up to Birch Ridge, where four cabins were located.

After 15 minutes of jogging, he finally arrived there. As soon as he saw the first cabin, he made sure to check if it was the phone house or the radio tower -it was neither of the two- and hopped inside from one of the windows.

"Let's barricade these doors, open up some windows and then let's get to work!"

He firstly checked the cabinets inside the living room and found, sadly, nothing. Then, as he proceeded to the bedroom, he found a flare gun, which he hooked it around his belt.

"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom- where is it already?!"

After a while of searching and opening doors, he found it and thanked the gods above, that there was a med spray- that was definitely not a med spray.

"What is a freaking baseball bat doing in the bathroom?! It seems like there was a bug here. Either ways, it works for me just as much!"

He grabbed it and then got out of the cabin.

"Now, let's get across the street so we can continue with our little adventure. Perfect, and- oh? Would you look at that, it's Tommy Jarvis ladies and gentlemen!"

He made sure to first call him and as soon as he did, he did the same process he had done with the previous cabin.

"Oh, I found the gas! Aw, I'll have to leave my baseball bat though."

He placed the bat down and picked the gas.

"It's okay, I'll make a small sacrifice. From what I can see though, I can go to either the boat or the car..."

The real question was, be an asshole to your friends and take the easy escape or be a good friend and probably risk it.

"Eh, I feel like being a good person today, so I might as well go to the car- hope it is the four seater though, or else we are kinda screwed."

Bryce headed to Camp Hillbrook, west and a little bit to the north, as he made sure to be on the lookout for Jason, in case he decided to join the party. After 20 minutes, he could see the car faintly in the distance.

"Holy crap, is that a dead body?"

He snickered, as he made fun of the one arm that was outstretched on the right front of the car, which he could only see. He called out to that person, but they didn't seem to have heard him, as they didn't move and he decided to go closer and inspect the situation. Maybe they had hurt themselves or something else was going on, he really didn't know and wasn't going to dwell on that.

He left the gas to the back of the car, which was also the four seater and noted to himself that he would put it in, once he helped the person that was sitting in front.

"Who is it there? Ohm? Cartoonz? Delirious? Evan? Is it maybe David or Susan? Look, if you want to cooperate, you need to tell me your name, so I can know at least who-"

What he saw, was going to traumatize him for the rest of his life.

Bryce felt sick to his stomach, as the warm, rotten feeling worked its way up to his throat and emptied all of his contains out. An acidy, bitter taste left on his tongue, as he tried not to choke on the burning sensation in his throat and from the trouble of taking normally breaths.

His vision was completely blurred, from the thick tears that were now streaming down his face and falling onto the grass. He felt weakened and was about to fall flat on his face, if it weren't for the two strong arms, wrapped around his body that held him up suddenly.

"It's okay, Brycey, I g-got you. You are fine, I'm here with you, e-everything's fine."

He never was so thankful in his life to hear Ohm's soothing, yet a little bit shaky, voice beside his ear.

"O-ohm...t-that woman...s-she-"

The image of a rotten, bloodied body folded in half returned in his mind, the legs were backwards, touching the back of her head, as her intestines were tangling off and bones pierced through her upper half. The dried blood that covered her, stained the grass beneath her.

He felt the burning and nauseous sensation coming back and felt like he would vomit again, even though there wasn't anything left to throw up and just heaved very painfully, while Ohm was rubbing his back in slow and comforting circles.

"O-ohm, w-what is...g-going on?"

He choked out as he tried to compose himself.

"Shh, don't think about it too much. I-I don't know myself, but when you feel like yourself again, then we'll talk, o-okay? But now, just try to stay as c-calm as you can. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Just try to r-relax and I'll take you to safety, I promise on my life."

His eyelids slightly dropped and slowly shut, as he couldn't find the strength to mutter even a word out, but he at least, found a little bit of comfort in Ohm's presence and felt weirdly safe while being in his care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write the gory part as best as i could, so let me know what you think of it, because it was my first time at writing something like this. Also, the brohm is getting stronger! In the next chapter there is H2OVanoss, so you better look forward to that! -Zoe


	9. Chapter Nine

“I have been walking around this fucking shit for hours and I still haven’t found anyone! I need some friendship! Please!”

Delirious had been through two cabins already, found car keys and a pocket knife, but still hadn’t managed to find anyone or a map that would be extremely useful to him. He was about to get out of the window, but froze when he heard a rustling outside.

“Who the fuck is out there? Is it you, Jason? Go away! When I said that I wanted friendship, I didn’t mean yours! Yeah, that’s right, Jason, you get to have no friends!”

He crouched down beside the window, as he heard a few more sounds coming from outside, but soon, faded away and decided to peek, as to see if someone was out there.

“Well, looks like whatever it was, went away. It might even have been an animal and all this time I would have been talking to it! But man, this blue tracksuit is really comfortable to be in! Vanessa Jones knows what’s good! Oh, now that I think about it, I should really buy one of these when I return home. Perfect idea, I love it!”

He was about to slide one foot over the window, when a hand wrapped around his mouth and the other over his waist and pulled him back. He started panicking, as he tried to thrash around to break through from the strong grip. He tried to shout, but it came out muffling, as he was now up against a muscled chest.

“Delirious it’s me, Evan! Delirious- stop hitting me! Delirious- JONATHAN!”

Delirious stopped when he heard a familiar and soothing voice and was turned around, as he came face to face with his boyfriend’s lovely face starring down at him.

“What the fuck, Evan?! You scared the absolute shit out of me! That’s not cool man.”

The hand was back onto his mouth again and he now batted it away in annoyance.

“I knew you would scream and I didn’t want that to happen, because we could alert Jason if he was nearby and I know how easily you get scared, so even if I approached you normally, you still would have gotten scared.”

He gasped in disbelief, as to how untrusting his boyfriend was and got offended by Evan’s image of him being a little pussy.

“I so would not!”

He crossed his arms and turned his head away, as he pouted.

“Hey, you know that I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, right? You just get scared really easily, Jonathan. I could say that it’s just your nature.”

“Fuck off!”

He heard Evan chuckle behind him, as he tried to break off his grip, but he only held him tighter against his chest. His heart fluttered, as he felt Evan bury his face into the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of feathery kisses along it.

“But it is also one of your beautiful traits that I fell in love with, because it is all the more reason for me to be always close to you, so I can protect you from whatever fears you the most.”

“You smooth fuck.”

He whispered, as he felt his annoyance melt out immediately and be replaced by pure love and affection. He shivered, as he felt Evan bite him softly on his neck and traced that area lightly with his tongue. Then, he turned around, clasped his hands on either side of Evan’s face and started slowly caressing his cheeks, as he stared into those two dark brown eyes he so cherished.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

With a smile, he leaned in, as they both closed their eyes and brushed their lips together softly, yet not as innocent, as there was a spark of passion between them. Nothing else mattered, the world long forgotten, as he drowned himself into his boyfriend’s warm lips.

“Did you know that every time we kiss, you purr like a cat?”

He groaned and rolled his eyes in irritation, as he smacked Evan’s shoulder and got up.

“Way to kill the fucking mood, Evan.”

He saw him innocently shrug his shoulders, as he also got up and stood beside him.

“I’m just sayin’ man, I ain’t implying anything. Anyways, as much as I love cuddling with you, we gotta do something productive if we wanna survive, don’t you think?”

He followed Evan out of the window, as he pulled out his map.

“Okay, mighty one, what do you suggest we do? I only have these cars keys and a pocket knife.”

Evan seemed to be considering it a little, as he looked at the map and then closed it in a swift move and placed it back into his pocket.

“Well, I say we go straight in for the kill. I have a map, so we could pinpoint where Jason’s shack is and take the sweater. Then, we go to the four seater, so you can leave the keys beside the car, in case of failing, so we can always have a backup plan. I’m also guessing that the guys are going to be around that area, because it’s the four seater, right? So, how does that sound to you?”

He blinked as he progressed the plan, trying to find any loop holes that might endanger them, but it seemed pretty safe.

“Well, I think that is pretty good enough for me, so let’s get going! Oh, this is going to be awesome!”

They headed North-east, went around the lake Fairview Marina and decided to remain on the beachfront, so they had less chances of stumbling upon Jason. Soon, though, he started getting tired from all the walking, which was more than 40 minutes for sure, and was a little bit hungry. He was about to stop for a little while and tell Evan that he needed to rest, until he caught a glimpse of something light blue, with a mix of gray and beige from the corner of his eyes.

“Evan, I can see something in the distance! Look there at your right, I think we found the shack!”

“It looks like it is, good job, Jona-“

Delirious sped up and was now running towards it in pure excitement to see it for himself, as he completely ignored the shouts coming from behind him, telling him to slow down. He came to a stop in front of it and placed his hands on his knees, as he panted. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps closing in behind him.

“Why did you run off like that, Jonathan? What if Jason was here? What would you have done, huh? I wouldn’t be able to save you in time! We have talked about this, so please try to restrain yourself from doing such rush actions!”

He turned around and Evan’s worried stricken face, pierced him like a knife through his heart, as he realized his mistake and felt ashamed for acting so rushed without thinking. Sometimes he does reckless things, without him realizing that he may actually hurt himself in a way and doesn’t stop to think logically that there are people who deeply care about his well-being.

“I’m sorry Evan…”

He felt two hands grab each side of his face gently and slowly lift it up, as he placed his own hands upon them.

“I just don’t want to lose you, so you gotta work with me, okay Jon?”

“Yeah, okay.”

He was pulled into a hug, as he immediately wrapped his arms around Evan’s wide torso and sought comfort into the rhythmic beats of his heart. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then parted.

“Are you okay now?”

He took a deep breath and cursed internally at himself for being so emotional at this kind of situation, since it was his fault that he was slowing them down.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Now, let’s get this over with already and go kill Jason!”

“You know that we actually can’t kill him, right?”

Delirious just shrugged as he stared amazed at the shack.

“I know, I know, I’m just a little bit too excited.”

He walked towards the shack and opened the door slowly, with Evan right on his toes. They walked further in and came across the shrine, with Pamela Voorhees’ decapitated head, the sweater, the very machete that she was killed with and some candles around it.

“Let’s take that shit and get the fuck outta here, because if the mechanism is like it is in the game, then Jason will know that we are here and then we are totally going to get fucked.”

He went towards it, grabbed it, as he wore it over his tracksuit and admired himself.

“Damn, do I look fine as fuck.”

“J-Jonathan…whatever y-you do, do not scream.”

“Why? What’s the matter, Ev-“

As he turned around to face Evan, he realized why his voice sounded so frightful. He froze there, sickened by the sight, as he stared up at Jason’s body- correction, dead body, hooked up into one of the old rusty, metal hangers, as the sharp end penetrated through his neck. A massive trail of blood was left on its wake, going all the way down his body and dripped down onto the floor.

He turned away, feeling sick to his stomach and shut his eyes, as he tried to take slow, deep breaths. The immense dread that crippled through his entire body was indescribable, as his hands kept twitching, his mind begging him to move, run far away from here, but his body refused to respond and just stood there petrified.

“E-Evan, can we please leave? I-I want to leave so b-bad, please…”

“Just one moment, b-baby, I promise, I just n-need to see who this-“

His heart felt like it stopped, as he thought that something happened to Evan from the abrupt silence and turned towards Jason’s dead body.

“Evan what happened, are you-“

He stopped dead in his tracks, as he faced Susan’s hollow eyes, who stared directly back at him. His mind went into overdrive, as he kept thinking of all the possible situations that this might have been caused from.

“D-Do you think that someone among us k-killed her?”

He gripped Evan’s black and red streaked shirt tightly, as he was portrayed as Kenny Riedell and they both went out of the shack immediately and started jogging towards where the four seater car was located.

“There are literally no chances that someone among us would have done it. Just think logically, Delirious, none of us were ready for that kind of shit to even happen, so I don’t think they even had the intention of actually harming somebody. We need to tell the others about this as soon as possible, because an unknown killer is on the loose and none of us is safe at the moment. I don’t know what’s going on with the guys from the E.W.R.G Corporation and if this is their doing, but I don’t want to jump into conclusions so fast and start accusing people, because the last thing we need is us, turning onto each other. The only thing that I am aware of is that someone has just killed Jason and it sure as hell wasn’t us.”

Delirious gulped, as he brought his body closer to Evan and glanced around nervously. If he knew that this kind of bullshit would have happened- if any of them knew beforehand that their lives were at such risk, then this wouldn’t be happening. Now he wasn’t so sure if the tombstone with his name on it featured in the game was a possible reality for the close future or still a joke, but he really hoped that it was the later.

As his mind went racing through the millions of thoughts about the many outcomes of this shitty-ass situation they were in, Evan trying to guide them through the woods as fast as they could, so they could arrive to Camp Hillbrook where the four seater was, they did the mistake of not being observant enough and didn’t detect the two pair of pale blue eyes that were watching them silently from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was the H2OVanoss? Did y'all like it? We are almost halfway through, yay! The next chapter has some fluffy brohm again! -Zoe


	10. Chapter Ten

Bryce groaned and turned to his right, as he slowly blinked in confusion. He opened his eyes, sat up on the bed and inspected the room he found himself in. When and how did he manage to get here? He didn’t remember anything of the sort, besides the monstrous sight that he had encountered back at the four seater car. Surely he couldn’t have gotten here by himself after what happened, someone else must have took him here.

He tried to unbury the blurry memories of yesterday, but the sudden headache he got was getting in the way. He could recall two hazel eyes, filled with worry, looking down at him and a handsome strong jaw, with soft-looking brown locks and that trimmed beard-

“Okay, I think this is quite enough of day dreaming about Ohm, brain.”

His eyes widened in realization, as he shot off the bed and started walking fast towards the bedroom’s door.

“Please, tell me that he is okay, don’t tell me that something happened to him while I was asleep and now- OHM!”

He pulled him into a tight hug as soon as he opened the bedroom door and saw him. Ohm seemed a little bit startled from his intimate actions, but Bryce didn’t care as he was terrified for him.

“I thought that something had happened to you, because I woke up and you weren’t there, so I thought that the worst had happened and-“

Ohm placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a small smile on his lips.

“Calm down, I’m fine, see? Not even a scratch on me. Now, I want you to take slow, deep breaths, okay? Once you have calmed down, we will talk about everything that is going on. You are only acting this way, because of the adrenaline of yesterday’s…unfortunate event.”

Once the hand was gone from his shoulder, he did exactly as he was told to, but felt a bit embarrassed for hugging Ohm so openly like that and brought his arm over his mouth.

“Are you okay now?”

“Yeah…yeah I am fine.”

He saw Ohm pick up a tray of two croissants, a glass of orange juice and a slice of bread covered with honey. He walked inside the bedroom and placed it down on the bedside table and then turned to look at him.

“I made this for you, I know it’s not so great, but I did what I could from the ingredients that I managed to find in this house’s kitchen. Now, sit down on the bed and eat, you need to refill your empty stomach with something, because I’m sure you are hungry as hell right now.”

His stomach did growl, as he smelled the delicious scent that it was emitting and was more than happy to accept Ohm’s kind offer. Before he could take a bite, he offered some to him.

“Don’t you want some too? Also, why are your hair wet and where exactly are we?”

Ohm glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, as he went to one of the closets, opened a drawer and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. Then, he returned back to him and sat down with his legs crossed at the end of the bed.

“I ate earlier, so no thank you, I’m already full and take slow bites, you don’t want to rush it and be sick again. My hair are wet, because I had to take a shower and we are in the house just a little bit away from the car. Don’t worry, I made sure to lock and barricade all the doors down and made extra sure that this isn’t the phone house. The phone house is actually just down the road from here, not too far, but also not too close, so I guess we are good for now.”

He stared at Ohm with disbelief in his eyes, as he gaped at him like a fish.

“W-why are you looking me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

He giggled as Ohm seemed to be panicking a little and just waved his hand dismissively.

“Nah, it’s nothing, forget about it.”

He had forgotten how caring Ohm could be sometimes- well, not just sometimes, because towards him, he was always a mother hen, doting and affectionate. He was really lucky to have Ohm as his friend. Best friend, actually, but for some reason, every time he said that, something didn’t sit right with him. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was that was upsetting him, but he didn’t have time for himself and his weird emotions.

“What did you mean by when you said that you had to take a shower?”

He frowned, as he saw that Ohm tensed and didn’t respond to his question. He placed the tray down and got closer to Ohm, as he tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed his hand and secured him in place.

“Ohm, what did you do? I want you to be honest with me.”

He got a little bit worried, as he saw that Ohm was fiddling with the hem of his jeans and taking a few glances back at his black, leather jacket that was placed on the chair across the room every now and then, as he was portrayed as Adam Palomino.

“Ryan.”

He never used Ohm’s real name and if he did, it was very rarely, but he needed to get his point across.

“I knew that at some point, we would have to go back down at the car to fix it and you know what was there…right?”

He gulped down nervously, as he tried to erase the image from forming into his head again and just nodded slightly.

“Well, I really didn’t want that body to be here and scare the fuck out of the other guys when they come around, but mostly I did it for you, because I know how much it disturbed you last time you saw it, so I made us all a favor and…got rid of it, I guess.”

His eyes widened, as he covered his mouth with one hand and loosened his grip on Ohm.

“Don’t jump into conclusions! It’s not like I burned or amputated the body, calm down! I just took it to the lake and covered it with leaves.”

Ohm was franticly waving his hands all over the place, an agitated expression plastered on his face.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just…why? Why would you go to such far lengths to do things like that for us- for me?”

There was a dead silence for a long time, as Ohm didn’t seem to be saying anything and he just waited there for his response. Soon, he saw Ohm get up, grab his jacket and walk silently towards the door. As he was about to walk out, he glanced behind his shoulder, directly to his eyes.

“There are some things that I can’t say yet, but soon, I will and when I do, I want you to promise me this.”

He nodded, as he gulped anxiously.

“When you learn the truth, I want you to at least, remain my friend.”

Then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving him sitting there, wondering what the heck that was all about. What was Ohm hiding that he wanted him to promise to stay as friends after he revealed it? Surely, there wasn’t anything so bad, that he wouldn’t want to call him his friend anymore.

Bryce laid down again on the bed and just thought about all the things that have been going on lately. He was probably going to die here and the mere thought of it terrified him to his core. When he was young, he always dreamed of growing up, getting a wife, creating a family and then growing old with her and dying together, because the only thing that he feared the most was growing up and dying alone.

He knew that he wasn’t exactly alone, he had his family, his friends, but nothing could fill that empty space at his heart as a lover could. Now, though, he didn’t think as much about it as he did before, because his preferences had changed and he didn’t really care what kind of gender the person he would end up with was, as long as they returned his feelings. If anybody asked him which person he liked in a romantic way and could possibly imagine them being his lover, then it would probably be-

“Bryce! Get your ass down here right now!”

He snapped out of his daydreaming as he got up from the bed and hurriedly made his way into the living room, which took him a while to find, as this house was massive and he didn’t know where to go exactly.

“I’m here! What happened?!”

Ohm waved the walkie-talkie he was holding in his arms happily in front of him and told him to come closer.

“I just managed to get through to Cartoonz and David! They said that they were together and they had found the battery, so I told them to come to the car in Camp Hillbrook and the only thing we need now are the car keys!”

“That’s amazing, Ohm! We are finally going to get out of here!”

He was about to go and hug him, but he stopped himself as he thought that he had been getting a little bit too intimate for his comfort with Ohm and he didn’t really know where those touchy-touchy feelings came from.

“But I don’t know where Delirious and Evan are, I’m hoping that they are together, cause it’s extremely dangerous to be alone now. If they don’t show up soon enough, I don’t know what I’ll do…I don’t want to leave them behind, but what if that killer shows up? I’ll have no other choice…”

He walked towards him and gave him a pat on the back, as he smiled down on him.

“Hey, it’s alright Ohm, you won’t have to take this decision alone. I’m here with you.”

He stilled, as he felt Ohm lean on him and rest his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Brycey, I really don’t know what I would do without you.”

His eyes softened, as he brought one hand on top Ohm’s head and started ruffling his brown locks soothingly. Ohm never seemed like the weak, timid and shy type to him, as he was always flirting and was the first one to challenge somebody, because he just adored being the one on top of all things, but it seems like when you truly get to meet a particular person face to face and not just behind a camera and a microphone, that’s when they are at their most vulnerable. Sometimes, he forgot that Ohm was only human too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my smol children, they are bonding! Fluffy brohm is the best kind of brohm! I hope you have a wonderful day, loves! -Zoe


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Keep on a lookout in case you see Jason, okay Ohm? I’m putting the gas in right now.”

Bryce, along with Ohm, had left the house after they talked with Cartoonz and David and were on the four seater car to fill it in with the gas. The guys were going to bring the battery soon, so they had to be quick if they wanted to escape without anyone being harmed.

“Yeah okay, just try and hurry up a little, because I really don’t like this dead silence, Bryce.”

He was as confused as Ohm was, because from the moment he awoke in here, he hadn’t encountered Jason once and still didn’t know who it could be. The only possible choices of someone being Jason were Delirious, Evan and Susan, but as much as he liked Susan, he secretly hoped that it was her who played as Jason and not one of his friends.

“Crap!”

He nearly dropped the gas as he didn’t pay much attention, since he was distracted by his thoughts yet again.

“Bryce, you gotta focus man!”

“I’m almost done! Just a few seconds and…done!”

He threw the empty bottle down, walked towards Ohm and stood beside him.

“Do you see them yet?”

Ohm was about to open his mouth to respond, but shut it quickly and squinted his eyes.

“I can see something feint in the distance coming towards us…I think it’s- yeah, it is Cartoonz and David!”

He waved his arms up and down enthusiastically, for he could clearly see them now, as they were getting closer and closer.

“Hey bitches, wassup? How has the game been treatin’ ya- whoa! There, there, Bryce.”

As soon as he saw Cartoonz, he jumped forward and pulled him into a hug, as he was in return, patted lightly on his back. He was glad that at least those two didn’t get to see the mess that was here before. Bryce let him go and nodded in acknowledgement towards David, as he gave him a small smile.

“It’s so good to see you two again.”

Ohm hit Cartoonz’s back playfully as he then gave his hand to David.

“I’m afraid we haven’t properly met.”

He turned his eyes from Ohm, back to David, as he seemed to be considering a little, but soon gave in and relaxed, as he took Ohm’s hand and shook it. Bryce had to admit to himself, David was extremely attractive. His long, dark hair were tied up into a bun, eyes a dark pastel green and was currently not wearing his red jacket, but holding it over his shoulder, as he was portrayed as Brandon Wilson. He could see David’s ripped muscles and the six-pack through the black t-shirt, as it stuck to his body, because of how sweaty he was. He mentally slapped himself for ogling at David, but as attractive as he was, Bryce had his eyes already set on someone else.

“It’s good to be working with you. Honestly, at first I was a little weary, but you seem like a cool dude and Cartoonz here wouldn’t shut up about how awesome and cool y’all are.”

Bryce giggled as Cartoonz gave David the middle finger, but he just kept a stoic expression on throughout Cartoonz whining.

“Ay, fuck you! I was just informing you what kind of guys my friends are! And here I thought that we had become best buddies, you little shit!”

“When did that exactly happen? Because I can’t recall anything of the sort.”

He face palmed, as he thought that their interaction was almost as bad as it was with Delirious.

“Guys, we can talk about things later, but now I think we may have more important things to do- like, well, I don’t know, put the battery in the damn car and get the heck out of here.”

“When did Bryce get this salty?”

He glared at Cartoonz, as he backed up and brought his hands up in front of him to show that he didn’t indicate any fights.

“Just give me the damn thing.”

Bryce expected to be given the battery from Cartoonz, but instead, David stepped up and handed it to him and raised an eyebrow, as he eyed him in confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that, I just don’t trust him with important things.”

He grinned in amusement as he saw that Cartoonz was grumbling quietly to himself. Looks like Cartoonz made a new friend, lucky him. Although, he didn’t have time for playing around and got quickly to his task in placing the battery in, as the other guys kept a lookout.

“Did you, by any chance, manage to communicate with Delirious or Evan? Because we have been fucking trying all this time, but those little bitches aren’t to be seen anywhere.”

“I’m sure they’ll come around, Delirious and Evan are smart, they’ll figure things out soon enough.”

There was a dead silence, as Ohm looked around confused, since nobody was saying anything after he made that comment.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Nothing, Ohm, nothing…”

“Cartoonz, say it already!”

He forgot how noisy his friends were when they were together. At least David didn’t join in the conversation, but either ways, he seemed a little bit awkward as he didn’t know what to do. He just needed a few more seconds till he was done with this and-

“There! I did it!”

“Good job, Brycey! Now all we need are the keys, which none of us unfortunately have…”

He frowned in confusion, as he thought that he heard some feint yelling in the distance. He turned around and squinted his eyes, as he tried to see whatever it was.

“Hey, guys? Did anybody just hear someone scream?”

Cartoonz looked at him weirdly, as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“I think you are getting a little bit delusional there, Bryce, because I sure as hell didn’t hear jack shit and-“

“GUYS, RUN! JASON IS COMMING!”

He snapped his head to the side so fast, he thought he pulled a muscle.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, you two! Now, both of you, take deep breaths and tell us what-“

He got closer to Delirious and Evan to help them, but Delirious just grabbed his shoulder- and really painfully at that- but was surprised and scared to find panic filled in his eyes.

“W-we need to run as fast as we can, far away from this fucking place! Susan was the original Jason and we found her d-dead in the shack, so we need to fucking go now, because the Jason who replaced her is coming towards us right now!”

As he was about to respond, at that very moment, Jason’s soundtrack started playing and his heart stopped, as he saw him standing a little bit ahead of them and then started menacingly walking towards them, with a machete in his right hand.

“WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! GO!”

He heard Evan yell and saw everyone panicking and scattering around, running off in the distance.

“Bryce, come on! We have to run, now!”

Ohm’s voice snapped him out of this trance, adrenalize hit him square head on and started running towards him. Ohm held his hand out to reach him, but as he heard the shifting move, he looked behind him and a complete terrified expression tore his beautiful features.

Exactly behind him was Jason, towering over him and glaring at him through the mask like a predator, with his machete raised up high. His body was completely frozen in place as he thought that he was really going to die right here.

He saw the machete coming down and closed his eyes, as his heart broke into a million pieces from hearing Ohm’s desperate and heartbreaking scream of agony.

“BRYCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the cliffhanger? Because i sure did! Aren't cliffhangers just amazing? Stay tuned for 'Is Bryce alive or not?' in the next chapter! -Zoe


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Y-you are going to be just fine, Bryce, just- just stay with me, okay? You only need to look at me, everything is going to be okay.”

Ohm had never been as terrified before.  
Time seemed like it had slowed down for him, as he slowly had watched in horror how the machete was coming down slowly onto Bryce. At that moment, a thousand thoughts and images flashed through his head as he thought that he was going to lose him right there. To witness the love of his life, nearly being murdered right in front of his eyes and if he were to die, he didn’t know what he would have done.

Without Bryce, he would have gone insane, because he is the only person that can hold him grounded on his two feet. His life would be meaningless without him and he always feared the slight thought of Bryce disappearing. Thank god that his reflexes were fast enough to get him out of fatal damage as he had pulled him out of the way, but hadn’t manage to save him entirely and Jason had sliced his upper left arm pretty deep.

“W-we are safe now, we managed to escape Jason s-so, I’m gonna patch you up and you’ll be just f-fine.”

He didn’t know if he was comforting Bryce or if he was just trying to comfort and convince himself. After that, he and Bryce had ran like they had never ran before and he was so sure that Jason was going to catch up to them and he had no clue as to what to do, but suddenly as he was panicking, Jason had just…disappeared and they were safe.

He had taken Bryce in the closest cabin he could find, placed him down on a bed and immediately started taking care of his wound. Now, he was looking through the cabinets to find something- anything that would be useful to him and he did, as he grabbed the bandages and a box of painkillers and quickly went to Bryce’s side.

“Ohm…it h-hurts, p-please make it stop…I-I can’t…”

He kneeled down next to Bryce and caressed his right cheek gently as a forced smile worked its way onto his lips.

“It’s okay Brycey, you are going to be just fine. I’m here with you, I got you.”

Ohm took Bryce’s stained shirt off, grabbed the bowl of water that he had filled previously with and started cleaning Bryce’s wound and pressed it against his arm, to stop the bleeding. Then, he carefully wrapped it up with bandages, opened the box of painkillers, took one and dropped it inside the glass of water he had taken earlier and waited till it dissolved completely.

“I need you to sit on the bed for a little while, okay? You just need to drink this glass of water and then you can relax and go to sleep, but you need to work with me now, Brycey.”

“Yeah, okay Ohm…okay.”

He gently grabbed Bryce by the shoulders and helped him sit up as he took the glass from the stand next to the bed and placed it gently on his lips. He sipped it slowly and when he drank it all, Ohm placed the empty glass back down and turned his attention towards Bryce again, as he was now laid down.

“I’m going to make sure that this cabin has been barricaded, search to see if I can find something useful and I’ll be back. Maybe I’ll go to the cabin next to us if I can’t manage to find anything else here, but anyways, the only thing you need to concern yourself with is getting some rest, okay?”

He got up from his kneeling position and as he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist from behind and held him tight.

“Don’t go, Ohm. At least not until I’m asleep.”

He stared into Bryce’s distressed eyes in surprise as he felt his grip tighten even more to the point where it became painful.

“Please.”

He let out his breath, which he didn’t know was holding in, and sat down next to him.

“Okay, I will, but you sleep now.”

After Bryce closed his eyes, he fell asleep after a few minutes. He still held his wrist, but he had no problem whatsoever. He would do anything for him.

“Sweat dreams, Brycey.”

He brought Bryce’s hand up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. He stayed there for a little while longer, gazing down lovingly at Bryce’s peaceful expression while he slept and then slipped his hand out of his grip as he got up and walked out of the bedroom. He went to barricade both doors and searched the cabin in case he managed to find a heal spray, which would be extremely useful, as he could use it on Bryce and avoid the chances of him getting infected in the close future, but unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side at all.

As Ohm gazed out of the window, he stared at the sinking sun, which casted his golden rays down upon the glimmering lake and the sky above was turning to blood. Even the artificial nature, which was supposed to be beautiful and soothing, unsettled him at the hidden message buried between its blood-painted clouds. He didn’t know what was happening and that was the most terrifying thing. The unknown that lurks in the shadows and can’t be explained and understood, was always humanity’s greatest fear. So, he was trying to comprehend what the actual shit was going on, before it was too late.

Dread creeped through his body, as a grim feeling choked him and he felt like they would have to face something big on their way. They would face it and conquer it, as long as they remain united. As long as nothing happened to anybody of them, they would make it through.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as he looked outside again and it was already nighttime.

“Shit, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t even pay attention to the damn time.”

He took a deep breath, as he glanced briefly towards Bryce’s bedroom door and then hopped outside the cabin and quickly, yet carefully, went to the next cabin. He made sure to search quickly, but still remained stealthy, to not alert anything nearby with any loud accidental noises.

As he finished searching, he found a map and a pocket knife and made sure to save it for any special occasions that may arise. He got back to their cabin, then opened the map that he had found and looked where they were exactly located at.

“Looks like we ran west and the closest exit, which is to our north, is just up ahead.”

Ohm sighed in relief, as he closed the map, threw it down onto the couch next to the door and then walked towards the bedroom where Bryce was in. He slowly opened the door, closed it behind him and got inside. He made sure not to make any noise, as he got to the second bed that was placed beside Bryce’s. He took off his shoes and leather jacket, as he placed it on the chest in front of the bed and then got under the covers. He tried to get some sleep, but his eyes just wouldn’t budge to close as his mind and senses were too much over the edge and he always had his guard up.

“O-Ohm, are you awake?”

He turned his head to his right and his eyes widened, as he saw that Bryce was now sitting up, his eyes were filled with panic, his face dripping down with sweat and was continuously glancing back and forth between the window behind him and towards where he was.

“What’s wrong, Bryce? Why are you awake?”

He got up and walked towards him as he knelt down next to his bed and took Bryce’s hands into his own.

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay, just tell me what happened and if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask, you know that I’ll do anything for you, okay Brycey?”

He gripped his hands a little bit tighter in comfort and gave him a soft smile.

“I-I just had a bad dream, t-that’s all…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bryce shook his head in denial and then faced the opposite side from where he was.

“N-no, but, can you- will you p-please sleep here with me tonight? It’s just for this night, I s-swear, I’m never going to ask you this kind of favor ever again. It’s just that this dream s-shook me up pretty badly and I need to know that someone is h-here with me with physical contact…You probably a-aren’t comfortable with this, but, please, I will do anything you want afterwards, s-so-“

Without letting Bryce continue any further on, he slipped under the covers with him and he was now openly gaping down at him.

“So, are you planning on sitting there for the rest of the night or are you going to join me down in here where it’s nice and cozy?”

He beamed from one ear to another, as Bryce laid down next to him.

“W-Will you stop smiling like you just achieved the greatest prize in the world?”

“Oh, but I did, Brycey. I just achieved the greatest prize of sleeping with the famous Bryce McQuaid. Delirious is going to be so pissed if I tell him that I slept with you in the same bed, because I know how he always wanted to do a sleepover with just the two of you.”

His heart skipped a beat as he heard Bryce giggling from so up close and suddenly became aware of how their bodies were practically touching. That’s one point for him and zero for all the other fans that there hitting on Bryce, as he mentally flipped them all off.

“Good night, Brycey.”

“Good night, Ryan.”

He turned around, his back facing Bryce, because as much as he would like to hug the absolute shit out of Bryce and rub himself all over him- he was not a pervert.

Totally not.

His intentions would never be so twisted as to take advantage of him while he was asleep. He knew that he got lucky to even be this close to him, so he made sure not play with fire anymore or else he would surely get burned at the end.

As sleep was about to consume him, he stiffened as he felt Bryce’s hot breath next to his neck and body against his back, with one hand now wrapped over his waist and pulled him up against his chest even more so than before.

Ohm was being spooned.

By Bryce.

And he actually kind of liked it.

That just happened.

He didn’t dare to speak, not wanting to wake him up again and just tried to loosen up and get some sleep for himself, because he knew that he was, is and will always be safe in Bryce’s arms.

“I love you, Brycey.”

He knew that Bryce hadn’t heard him, because he was already asleep by now, but he just felt like this was the right moment to confess and finally let all those bubbling emotions that he had kept inside him for so long, out in the open.

That night was the first night in years for him to have slept through it peacefully, without his demons lurking at the back of his mind to terrorize him as they did every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like nobody died! Yay! Look at how happy they are together! THE FLUFF WAS SO HARD IN THIS ONE! -Zoe


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Come on David, we need to keep fucking moving! If we stop now Jason is going to catch up to us and I don't want that fucking happening, so you better move your damn ass or I'm leaving you behind!"

Cartoonz was literally at the edge of insanity. He had never felt this tremendous dread, for he had ran at the first second he had seen Jason coming towards them. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making him forget everything else, just like the effect of a drug, except getting himself and David into a safe area. David was the one closest to him at that moment, so he had grabbed him by the hand very tightly and ran like the devil himself was on their asses, which quite literally, he was. After the adrenaline had faded out, he could perceive things more clearly, but the unfortunate realization came crushing down on him as he felt that his heart was ripped apart by shame and guilt.

He had been a fucking coward and ran. Instead of staying there with his friends- his brothers, to help them get away in case Jason caught one of them, he had ran away like a little pussy bitch and now he is paying for his actions. What if someone was actually caught and he could have prevented it? What if he hadn't ran, maybe he would have been the one caught instead of someone else. What if his friends were all already-

"Cartoonz, stop running already, I can no longer see Jason- Cartoonz? CARTOONZ!"

He snapped out of his trance, as he flinched when he heard David yelling at him.

"W-what the fuck do you want, David? Don't you see that I am fucking trying to get us to safety?!"

He barked at him, stopped running and turned to glare at him straight into his eyes.

"Cartoonz, we have been running for 15 minutes straight and I can't see anything, besides bushes and trees. We are literally in the middle of nowhere."

Cartoonz looked around to see for himself and David was right, they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. He couldn't see shit, except some feint smoke in the distance.

"Hey, David, look to your left- not there, you dumb piece of shit, the other way- good, you see that? I think that's a cabin. We need to go there right fucking now, because I sure as hell ain't staying outside here and secondly, I'm fucking starving."

He started jogging towards the smoke, as he didn't have any more stamina and glanced behind him to make sure that David was following him. Soon enough, they made it into the clearing and stared at the average sized cabin, which was emitting some smoke from its chimney.

"Perfect! Now let's get fucking inside, because I can see the sunset and I don't wanna be outside once it's dark as shit out here."

David stayed silent and he sighed in frustration as he walked through the front door, waited for David to pass through too and then barricaded it.

"You open up some windows and see if you can find anything in the drawers, while I will be going to the kitchen and see if I can find anything for us to eat, okay?"

David simply nodded at him and started working on his part, while he headed towards the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets and found some canned sausages, bread and cheese.

"Wow, these are just awesome! Oh boy, I'm so hyped to eat this delicious food and share some with my good, old pal David! THANKS GAME!"

"Why are you yelling?"

Cartoonz waved angrily at the food, which he had placed now on the small kitchen table.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself? I would at least expect to eat something good with all the motherfucking bullshit those bitches out there are putting us through, but no! Look at this shitty ass food we have! IT'S FUCKING PERFECT, I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

He sat down, as he kept mumbling nonsense and started preparing a small lunch for himself and David.

"Are you gonna sit the fuck down and stop staring at me like a fucking creep or not, David?"

"Yeah, sorry."

David sat on the opposite seat from him and waited patiently until he was done making lunch for both of them. He didn't miss the glances David would steal every now and then towards him, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, take your fucking sandwich and you better be fucking satisfied about it, cause I can't take more bullshit."

They both ate silently, enjoying their peaceful time together. Well, it wasn't as peaceful for him, because the possible scenarios and images of his friends being brutally murdered by Jason kept repeatedly flashing through his mind and it made him want to puke out the food he had just eaten. He got up from his seat, took his red scarf off and headed out of the kitchen, as he was annoyed at the thought that he was portrayed as that motherfucking douchebag Chad Kensington.

"It's getting pretty late, so I'll go to sleep, cause I want to get up early tomorrow. You should get some sleep too."

He was about to proceed on his way out of the kitchen, but a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Uh, I checked earlier and there was only one bed down the hallway, just so you know."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow in confusion, as David was staring at him with intensity in his eyes.

"Well, if you want, you can take the bed. I guess I'll find some blankets and sleep on the floor next to the fireplace, where it will keep me nice and warm."

He was about to leave, but yet again, a calloused hand gripped his own a little bit too tight for comfort and then started dragging him to the bed.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch, I said I'll sleep on the fucking floor! What part of 'I'll sleep on the floor next to the fireplace' didn't you understand?"

"Why sleep on the floor, when we can share the bed together? There is no need for you to stain your delicate skin with the dusty and filthy wooden floor."

He tried to rip his grip off of him, but David only clenched his hold on him righter, his knuckles were nearly white from it being so firm. He internally cursed at himself for not going at the gym much sooner, but the fact that David was a fucking beast in comparison to him wasn't helping much, either.

"Will you fucking let go already? Your grip is tight as fuck and I don't want to bruise- David, I said stop! Let go!"

He was thrown onto the bed roughly, but immediately tried to get up and push David away, but the air was knocked out of him, as he was slammed right back down and got both his arms pinned above his head.

"David, I swear to god, if you don't let me go right fucking now, I'll fucking blow your brains out, you fucking faggot!"

He thrashed his legs out angrily, as he managed to land a hit square on David's jaw, but his little moment of triumph was vanished, since David managed to get his posture back in no time. His eyes widened, as the possibility of a horrendous action visualized into his head.

"My big brother used to call me faggot, you know. At first, I thought his ways were repulsive, but I soon learned to like it and even found comfort in it. I realized that he knew what was best for me, so I am going to show you just how beautiful you can be. The only thing you need to do is let me express my affection for you and I promise to make you the most gorgeous doll."

David purred, as he leaned in close to his face, staring at him with those hunger filled eyes.

"If you as much of touch one fucking hair on my head, I'm going to fucking-"

He growled out, but he was taken aback, when a mouth slammed against his own roughly and soon started violating his inner mouth with his tongue greedily.

For a few seconds, he was stunned. His brain had shut down and didn't know how to comprehend this dire situation. When David pulled back slightly, he snapped out of his trance, to see him licking the string of saliva that was connecting their mouths in a sickening manner.

"As expected, you taste so sweet, like vanilla. Don't be afraid, I'll make sure that our time together is worthwhile, darling. I promise I'll make you feel so good."

This wasn't happening. It wasn't real. There is no way that that this was actually happening. Of course not, he was just having a really fucked up nightmare and he soon, would wake up into his room and seek for Delirious' comfort like he always did. This was all just a bad nightmare, he had nothing to worry about, because it would soon fade away and he would wake up. Only he didn't. He couldn't wake up, no matter how much he wished for it, because it wasn't a nightmare. It was the cruel reality.

"You- you have messed with the wrong motherfucking person, once I-I get out of this, I will-"

He was hushed and went rigid, as the crippling dread sank in, when one of David's hands took a hold of his hair and exposed his neck, while the other securely held his arms pinned above him.

"S-stop, don't fucking do this, David, I know you don't really want to do this, please."

His voice cracked, he was desperate to do anything in order to stop David, but it was futile, as he just chuckled in pure amusement from his helplessness and just lowered his mouth onto his neck, started biting and nibbling his skin in such a sickened gentle way that made his skin crawl.

Whatever he tried to do or say, wouldn't work. David had no intention of stopping, deep down he knew that. He knew it was too late now. David raised his shirt up and left it on his hands, as he also took his jeans off in swift moves. He felt exposed, as he lay there naked, unable to do anything to fight back as much as he tried or shrink himself away from David's gaze that eyed him like a predator from head to toe.

He tried to speak out, but the words had died in his mouth and watched, powerless, as David undid his own blue jeans and lowered them. He felt at his most vulnerable. Nobody had seen him like that before and he was horrified, as he didn't know what would be best to do. He flailed, twisting his body and tugging his wrists fiercely, trying to break free from David's grip. Nothing seemed to work. He couldn't break free, he was trapped.

"You are so gorgeous, the marveled, soft skin, those lovely dark brown eyes- you are just too good for me, darling."

His breath hitched in his throat, as David positioned himself in-between his legs and lifted his right leg and placed it onto his shoulder. Tears started prickling at his eyes, his vision becoming slowly a blurry image.

"No, no, no, no- please stop this, you can't fucking do this. Please, don't do this to me, I beg you. I don't want this, please-"

He cried out, as David made his way into him with a harsh and forceful shove, his animalistic pace tearing up his anus, while he wailed out in anguish. There was no preparation, no precaution. He was constantly penetrated in barbaric shoves, tears streaming down his face.

He hurt so much. He kept suffering, yet a revolting pleasure built up into his member, as David hit his sweet spot every time. He felt ashamed of himself. Humiliated that his body was reacting this way towards the monstrous violation that he was receiving. His mind was screaming for him to fight back, to break free, do something- anything, but his body didn't feel like his own anymore. He felt like an abomination, a used rag doll that once it had been played and used with, it was thrown away like it meant nothing and was soon forgotten.

The voice in the back of his mind was taunting him, as he was disgraced in every way possible and felt immense self-hatred for himself, because he could feel that he was nearly there. He got over the edge and released untouched, while David's breathing had now become heavy pants, as with a last violent thrust, he released his hot and sticky fluids inside him, hating the nasty and repellent feeling it caused him. David pulled out, slumped his body onto his own and made the mistake of loosening his grip on his wrists.

He took complete advantage of the opportunity. He shoved David hard and fell on the ground. He heard him groan in pain, as he hit his head slightly on the fall and was immobilized enough time for him to stand up and start running. He tried to run and nearly fell when he got onto his two feet, but ignored the pain that felt like sudden stabs and limped away. He headed into the kitchen, while looking frantically around him to find a weapon and sighed in relief when he found a wrench down onto the floor, at the far right corner.

He grabbed it quickly and then hid just around the corner that led to the hallway and waited.

"Luke, darling, that wasn't very polite. I was showing my love for you and that's how you repay me? Bad kids should be disciplined, don't you believe so?"

He gulped nervously, as his hands trembled and clutched the wrench tighter.

"C-come here t-then, you s-son of a bitch!"

As soon as he saw a shadow appear, he swung out hard and hit David square on his head. He had now fallen down from the impact and was a groaning mess, as he also clutched his head.

"I-I told you that you were messing with the wrong m-motherfucking person, you fucking b-bitch."

After that, Cartoonz repeatedly bashed David's head with the wrench, no matter the agonizing screams. He kept smashing it, again, again and again, until there was nothing left. David's whole head was unrecognizable, parts of his brain had been thrown around the place, a massive pool of blood now created around him.

He panted heavily, as he wiped his mouth with his bloodied hand from the blood that was stained all over his face, but never took his attention away from David's corpse. He had just hit a man to death and he felt immense satisfaction, but to be honest, that was nothing compared to what he really should have deserved.

After the adrenaline and rush of the moment went away, realization came crushing down onto him. As millions of thoughts swirled over his head, he couldn't support his weight up anymore and let his body sink down and curled up to himself, as his body spasmed and choked back sobs. He tried to desperately suck in slow and regular breathes, one at a time, but the more he tried to clear his head, the more he became agitated and anxiety poured into his mind, but he didn't panic, not anymore.

He decided that it would be fine if he faded, let himself sink further down into the blissful void. Either way, he didn't want to see the light of the day ever again, because he couldn't do it. He couldn't handle any more pain, so he let himself free. He closed his eyes and let himself go, for now and hopefully, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda hardcore, wasn't it? Maybe i should have placed a warning at the start, but i just didn't want to spoil this, sooo, yeah. I hope you enjoyed? I don't know if you can really enjoy this kind of content, but ya know what i mean! -Zoe


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Delirious, would you please slow down already?!"

Evan tried the best he could to lead them, Delirious and him, to the closest exit, which was to north-west, but had also seen Cartoonz and David run that way. It was really hard to concentrate on his task when a specific and upsetting matter was eating him alive. He snapped out of his trance when he felt two warm hands hold each side of his face and realized that he had stopped walking for quite a few minutes.

"Evan, are you okay? For the past 5 minutes, you have been staring off into the distance and every time I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't respond. Is there something bothering you, babe? I mean, except all the murdering and Jason chasing us...well, I wouldn't be surprised if it was for that reason, but if it is anything else, you can tell me, alright?"

He gazed into his boyfriend's eyes and briefly closed his own, as he let himself relax into Delirious' presence.

"I am thinking about the whole situation too- like, who wouldn't? But there is something else that concerns me more at the moment."

"It's okay, Evan, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

He placed his own hands on top of Delirious' and let out a breath he had been holding in.

"It's not about me, it has to do with Luke..."

Delirious face turned into confusion, as he lowered his arms from his face.

"What do you mean? Is something the matter with Cartoonz?"

As they started walking again, Delirious took a hold of his hand and held it tight.

"You remember that David guy that has been with him this whole time, right?"

He saw Delirious nod and then resumed.

"Well, it's just that I don't really trust that guy...I don't know why's that, but I just have a hunch that he is bad news. When we were previously all together back at the car, David kept staring at Cartoonz more than just the friendly kind of way and he seemed like he didn't have the best intentions."

"Oh, come on, Evan, relax a little! I'm sure everything is okay, you are just overthinking things. You must be pretty shook from the recent events, that's why you are being so paranoid. Oh, but I know that their friendship is more than just that- who knows? Maybe Cartoonz will finally get a boyfriend! That's good news, right?"

He just stayed silent, as the feeling in his gut made him even more nervous about the situation, but didn't press more on the matter and just let it be. They walked about 10 minutes more and soon reached a cabin that was closest to their destination.

"I say we go in there and wait it out until tomorrow, when we can communicate with the other guys through the walkie-talkie. Either way, it is getting pretty late and we will be safer in there."

Delirious nodded and as they got a closer look, Evan realized that the windows were already open, so someone before them must have been in here, if they weren't still inside.

"Oh, Cartoonz and David might be in here, let's go, Evan!"

Once they got inside the cabin through a window, they were in the living room and noticed that all drawers were opened and empty.

"Yup, someone was definitely here, now we need to find out who, if they are still here. Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

He saw Delirious walk down the hallway, while calling out in a sing-song voice, but he stayed behind, to double-check in case of an item to have been forgotten.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?! OH MY GOD, CARTOONZ!"

His heart raced up, as he immediately run towards Delirious, who was down the hallway and then entered the kitchen. What he witnessed, was beyond atrocious and disgusting. David's dead body was lying on the floor, his brains spilled out and looked like a disemboweled animal. The scene sickened him to the core and covered his nose with his hand, because the smell was just disgusting and so rotten. As he turned to look over to Delirious, his eyes widened in shock and his heart felt like it had been crushed, when he looked at Cartoonz's fetal position in the ground, while he was shaking like a leaf. Evan got closer, so he could be of any help and understand what had happened to solve this horrendous situation.

"Luke, can you hear me? It's me, Jonathan, your best bud and brother. If you can hear me, just know that you are safe now, okay? I'm here with you and everything is going to be okay. I just want you to look at me, so I can confirm that you are fine. Please, Luke, if I can't understand what happened to you, I can't help you, so you have to work with me for a little while, okay buddy?"

A weak whimper was heard from Cartoonz and he could practically see how Delirious' heart was shattered into million pieces just by looking at his eyes. He decided to stay silent, because he knew that there was nothing he could possibly do at the moment, as Delirious knew Cartoonz better and how to handle him, so he gave them a little space and backed up away from them.

Delirious tried to touch his shoulder, but as soon as he made slight contact, Cartoon's body jerked violently and he just curled up into himself more, as Evan hated to see him so weak and vulnerable. After that, he heard Delirious faintly whisper to him encouraging and soothing words, hoping to get Cartoonz to trust them for the time being.

After what seemed like forever, Cartoonz started to open up and they could at least see his body as he sat down. Evan turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, as he now regretted the moment of realization that hit him the second he took a better look at Cartoonz and from the petrified expression Delirious had, seemed like he understood what took place here too. The ugly dark bruises on his wrists and neck told them everything that Cartoonz didn't dare to say.

Now, as he glanced back at David's corpse, he didn't feel any pity for him at all- quite the opposite- he was glad that this son of a bitch got what he deserved and assumed that Cartoonz was the one responsible for it, as he noticed the dried blood on his hands and shirt.

"Okay, Luke, we are going to slowly get up and head to the cabin that is just up ahead, okay? It's the one closest to the exit, so we can escape faster. Just me, you and Evan for now, alright?"

Cartoonz weakly nodded his head, as he supported himself on the wall behind him and stood up. There was a brief moment where he stumbled and Delirious immediately reacted to catch him, but just before he could make actual contact, he jerked his arm back like he had touched fire and nervously gulped. They both knew that physical interaction was the least thing Cartoonz needed at the moment, so they tried to avoid it as much as they could. They did manage to get to the other cabin, but in a very slow pace, because they knew that Cartoonz couldn't support himself fully and they didn't dare to touch him again.

He made sure to secure the house, while Cartoonz had lied down on the couch and sleep overtook him. Evan wasn't surprised that he refused to take the bed, because for obvious reasons, those beds were the last thing he wanted to come across. As he and Delirious finished securing and searching the cabin, they both got into the same bed, as there was only one, and found some comfort into each other's arms.

As his mind went back to Cartoonz, it made him feel guilty and fueled up his self-hatred more, because if he had acted sooner, if he had followed his hunch- because from the very start he knew that something was off about David- then Cartoonz wouldn't be in this kind of situation. The sounds of crying that were coming from the living room that night were just making it worse and it all happened because of him. Because he wasn't smart enough to realize and stop the worst from happening, but it was too late now to turn back. So, he did the best thing he could do, to be a better friend and that was to help Cartoonz escape this hell hole, even if it costed him his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Cartoonz isn't alone anymore, right? He has his buddy Delirious! I just couldn't leave the poor baby to go through this alone, that would be too mean of me. Either way, i think i already made him go through enough shit. -Zoe


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Can you see him anywhere nearby, Ohm?"

"No, I think we are good to go, Bryce."

Bryce could probably say that returning back to the phone house, where the four seater car was, wasn't exactly one of their brightest ideas. The second Ohm had awoken this morning, he had suggested this fantastic idea of his and they pretty much spent their whole morning till noon arguing about going or not. Ohm always was a stubborn little prick, so it was one hundred times harder for him to actually convince him, as he was also very overprotective, but he couldn't blame the guy. He had his fair reasons for acting this way and he understood him, but this was something that they needed to do.

Fortunately for him, he knew exactly the way to make Ohm agree with him and that was to fake a sad expression. Literally, all he did was make sad puppy eyes and pretend like he was about to cry and Ohm changed his mind before he could even blink his eyes. So, now they were back at Camp Hillbrook, their objective was to get into the phone house as quickly as possible, fix the phone, call the cops and get the heck out of there. Up until now, everything was fine and dandy, no encountering with Jason, which always made his life easier.

"Okay, let's go."

They started running towards the phone house, as he kept glancing around him every now and then.

"Bryce, you go inside the house and find the phone- be ready to call the cops as soon as I fix it."

As Ohm was about to turn away, Bryce grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Ohm, we didn't agree to this. I can't let you stay out here, it will be too dangerous, so why don't you let me-"

Ohm took his hand in his own and lightly squeezed.

"Now you listen to me, Bryce. I didn't want to come back here, because it is too dangerous for us, but I complied with your request and I'll be damned if I let you stay outside here all alone, while I will be in the damn house fucking partying, okay? Now, get your ass inside and I won't accept any further complains, are we clear?"

He was left speechless, as he saw Ohm walk away and disappear at the left corner of the house. He felt his cheeks flush, as he remembered those three words that were whispered so lovingly to him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, as he tried to compose himself and got into the house. After a few seconds, he managed to find it and as soon as he heard the indicating sound of the phone being fixed, he wasted no more seconds to call.

It was pretty much the same as in the game, he called for help and told them that Jason was here. Then, a male voice responded that they would be sending reinforcements there soon, but the raw fear in his voice was a true emotion, as he was scared for his life.

He went back downstairs, headed out of the house, as he joined Ohm and they both made a run for it towards the cabin, where they were in previously this morning. As they kept running, all he could think of was for the cops to arrive fast enough, in order for them all to escape safely.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was late at night, probably close to dawn, when he heard agonized screams coming from next to him. As he abruptly woke up, he jerked his head to his right alarmed and saw Ohm thrashing around in his bed, while murmuring in a pained tone.

"Please, I promise I'll be a good boy- don't leave me behind, I don't want to stay alone, I'm scared. Please, please, please, please-"

His heart shattered into a million pieces, as he saw Ohm choke back a sob and quickly knelt next to his bed.

"Hey, Ohm, wake up, it's just a nightmare- Ohm? It's me Bryce, I'm here, whatever you are dreaming about, it's not real now, because I'm here for you."

Whatever he tried to say, was futile, as Ohm didn't seem to be waking up and what he did next wouldn't end well, but it was the only choice for waking him up.

"RYAN, WAKE UP!"

Ohm jolted forward and started panicking even more now, as he was frantically turning his head towards every possible direction. He had woken up, but still wasn't focused on the current time, as his eyes looked haunted. He had read some articles in the internet about night terrors and panic attacks, but had never experienced it himself or seen another person from up close having one, so he was pretty much clueless as to what he was supposed to do.

Bryce couldn't just sit around and watch Ohm suffer like that in front of him, so he did the only thing he could think of, which he would probably regret doing later because of misunderstandings, but did it anyways. He took a deep breath, grabbed each side of Ohm's face as he closed the gap between them and connected their lips together. He felt a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, but wasn't familiar with that feeling, so he couldn't determine what it exactly was. After what seemed like forever, he slightly backed away, as he now saw that Ohm was completely calm and stunned by his rushed action.

"B-Bryce, why did you do that...?"

He felt heat spreading on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I, uh, I read once in an article that when someone holds their breath, it can stop their panic attack, so that's why I kissed you..."

"Oh, I see..."

He felt crushed and was immediately filled with guilt, as he saw Ohm's hopeful eyes, faded away into disappointment.

"I heard you yesterday, when you confessed to me."

Ohm went completely rigid and started slightly sweating, as he nervously ran his trembling hand through his brown hair.

"O-oh, yeah? And w-what do you have to say about it...?"

He took a deep breath and let it out, as he took Ohm's hand in his own and started gently stroking it.

"I can't say that I can return your feelings right now- let me finish first and then you speak. So, as I was saying, I can't return your feelings just yet, because all this insane ordeal can't let me think straight for even one moment and I just can't be focusing on my romantic life, as literally, a maniac killer is out there, chasing us down to murder us. What I can promise you, though, is that when we get out of here- and we will- I'll think about it and who knows, maybe we'll go out on a few dates and you might manage to capture my heart with your charms, but if you try to say those lame puns again, I will be gone in a matter of seconds, do we understand each other, mister Ryan?"

"Yeah, I understand. Thank you for giving me an opportunity, Brycey."

Bryce smiled, as Ohm buried his face into the crook of his neck and he started gently massaging Ohm's head with his other hand.

"Don't even worry about it, Ryan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy brohm, fuck yes! God, I love my sweet babies. Also, this chapter has two references, if you can spot them, make sure to tell me in the comments! -Zoe


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The pain Bryce was feeling was unbearable. When he had awoken the next morning, he wasn't lucky enough and unfortunately his wound had gotten infected. His head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer, his legs kept buckling under him and he would have face-planted the ground, if it wasn't for Ohm's body supporting him. He felt that familiar bitter taste working up its way on his throat and swallowed the vomit down, because he really had more important things to worry about than his own well-being.

"How are you holding up, Brycey?"

"W-Well, if you take out the facts that a serial killer is coming after us which the reason for that is still unknown, that all our friends are MIA and I feel like I'm about to die, I could say that I'm having the best time of my life!"

Ohm chuckled, as he gripped Bryce's waist more tightly.

"Well, if you still have the energy for being this sarcastic, then I guess you are fine."

Having Ohm next to him throughout this whole situation gave him more confidence than ever. He felt safe knowing that Ohm was here, because he knew that he could count on him whenever he needed help and was glad for that, but he would never really admit it out loud, because it would just fuel Ohm's ego more and that's the last thing Bryce needed at the moment.

They kept walking into a fast pace, hoping that they could cover as much distance as they could towards the closer exit, before Jason showed up. They had also called the cops, but they didn't know when they were going to arrive, so they had decided to hide into a cabin that was closest to the exit and wait until then, but there was one problem, which was that Cartoonz's, Delirious' and Evan's location was unknown to them.

"Ohm, to our right, I can see a cabin!"

Ohm nodded, as they turned and headed straight for the cabin. They quietly got inside and looked around.

"Someone has already been here."

He inspected his surroundings carefully, but felt a sudden dizziness, as he swayed and then fell down on his knees. He clutched his head and groaned in pain, as he then felt one arm around his waist and the other one on his forehead.

"Shit, you are burning up! Bryce you must lay down immediately."

They moved to the back of the cabin and as they got into the bedroom, he heard Ohm yelp and he slipped down, as he felt the arms being unwrapped from his waist.

"What the fuck, Delirious, you almost killed me!"

"It's not my fault that you were so quiet man, I thought it was Jason! Anyways, you are fine, see? I didn't even hit you."

"Yeah, because of your shitty aim."

"Shut up, Evan!"

His head pounded even more, his vision getting blurry, as he tried to tune out the loud, yet familiar voices of his friends. He wailed in pain and there was immediate silence.

"Fuck!"

He felt Ohm's arms lift him up slowly and then setting him down on the bed, as he tried to control his labored breaths.

"What happened to Bryce?!"

He blinked, as his vision started clearing again and relief cursed through him as he realized that they had found Evan and Delirious.

"Jason got to him back at the four seater, I managed to stop the bleeding, but I had no antibiotics and the only thing I could find were painkillers, so I hoped for the best, but it seems luck wasn't on our side."

He felt the bed dip down, as weight was added to it and felt a hand ruffling his hair.

"Did you see Cartoonz and David by any chance?"

Bryce felt dread creep up as he saw that Evan and Delirious weren't answering Ohm's questions and just glanced silently at each other with sorrowful expressions.

"We...we found them, but David was already dead and Cartoonz was..." Delirious choked on a sob and clenched his fists, as Evan wrapped his arms around Delirious, whispering soothing words into his ear. Bryce slowly sat up, as he gulped nervously and stared intensely at Delirious.

"D-Did something happen to him?"

There was an agonizing silence for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity for him, but soon Evan spoke up.

"The only thing I can say is that, Cartoonz is in a bad place right now and we all need to be there for him. I don't think that he wants me to say anything, so I'm going to leave it to him to tell you guys personally when he feels like it, but until then, we stay quiet about it. He needs us more than anything now, so we make sure that we escape this hell, together."

He closed his eyes, as he let out a shaky breath. Things were getting worse, anxiety and fear were slowly, but surely devouring him, he could feel his body giving out on him, but he needed to be strong, to hold on just for a little while longer until they managed to escape and then, he could finally rest. Bryce's head shot up, when he heard the indication sound of the cops' arrival. He got up and was glad that now, he could at least stand on his own without feeling completely sick.

"We need to go now! Let's just hope that this exit is the one with the cops, or else we are fucked!"

He saw Cartoonz appear in the room, but he didn't have any more time to inspect him, as a hand grabbed him, leading him outside of the house. They were all running together and prayed for the cops to be here, but froze when he heard Jason's soundtrack playing in his head. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror, as he saw him slowly walking towards their location.

"HE'S HERE, WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, as he started running for his life. He needed to get out, they needed to escape, because there was simply no way that they were going to die like this. As they got through the dense vegetation and got up into the clearing, the little hopes he had that they would escape, that they could finally be free were crushed, shattered like a fragile glass. At first, there was a small crack, barely visible, but in one swift move it fell. All the hope and dreams that filled it where scattered, gone at once. That's exactly how he felt, when nothing but complete void stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like their plan didn't go as it was supposed to, poor babies. Now they have to go all the way to the other exit and Jason is right behind them. I wonder, what are they going to do? Anyways, see you on the next chapter, loves! -Zoe


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Bryce didn't know what to do. His body was frozen, his mind into overdrive, thinking and processing all the possible escape routes they could take, but there were none. He stood there, his body failing to comply with his demands and as he looked around, he saw that everyone was panicking. His attention turned back to Jason, watching him as he was menacingly coming closer and closer to them.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't want to die like this, god please no."

Without realizing it, his knees had given out on him and he clutched his head with his hands, as he kept mumbling the same words over and over again.

"Bryce, buddy- hey, look at me, it's gonna be alright, we are going to get out of here. I promise I will not let anything happen to you, you hear me?"

He felt two shaky hands gently caressing his cheeks, wiping the tears away. He looked into Ohm's eyes and felt courage replace the fear, as he saw that hope, affection and determination was still sparkling inside him. Ohm helped him get up on his feet and as he was about to call out the other guys, he saw Delirious step up and slowly walk towards Jason, a bat in his hand. His eyes widened in alarm, as he saw Evan hurridly walk over to him and gripping his hand tight, holding him back.

"Delirious what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save all of your asses, is what I'm doing. You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you guys later. I'm just going to distract him a little bit, but I'll buy us enough time to escape."

Delirious didn't turn around, nor did he react when Evan turned him around and placed his hands on both sides of his face. It pained him to see Evan at the verge of crying, his eyes filled with desperation.

"No, we did not agree to this, you aren't staying behind, Jonathan. We are going to find another way and we are all going to escape together at the same time. I'm not leaving you behind."

Delirious sighed, a small smile formed on his face, as he slowly leaned in and gently connected his lips with Evan's.

"I don't want any further arguments, the more we are sitting here and whining about it, the more Jason is closing in on us, so we need to move now. I'm going to immobilize him and when I do, you'll run as fast as you can. Take care of Cartoonz for me and make sure he escapes. I love you, Evan."

Delirious slipped his hand out of Evan's grip and turned back around.

"No, please don't do this to me Jonathan, I won't let you go- I love you so much, please-"

"Your top priority is now to get Cartoonz into safety and if something happens to him, I won't be able to forgive myself, so please, do this one favor of mine and escape. And as the great Terminator says, 'I'll be back'."

Bryce took a glimpse of Delirious' expression and gritted his teeth, as realization dawned upon him. Seems like the nickname fit him perfectly. He saw that Evan was about to argue again, yet nothing came out of his mouth except a gasp, as he saw that Cartoonz had gone up to Evan and had grabbed his shoulder.

"Trust Delirious, he knows what he's doing."

Delirious started walking again, slowly ascending his pace and heading directly to Jason. He, along with Ohm, Cartoonz and Evan split up and got in pairs of two, as they slowly went to the sides, around Jason.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He saw Delirious swing hard and hitting Jason square on his head, causing him to fall down and clutch his head in pain.

"RUN! GO!"

As soon as he heard Delirious yell, he started running down the road, as they passed Jason and Delirious.

"I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU, JONATHAN!"

He only heard Evan shout back and then both he and Cartoonz were in front of him, Ohm was beside him and he could see his mouth moving. He was probably saying something to him, but he didn't pay much attention to it, as he couldn't hear a thing. Blood was pumping through his veins, through his ears, like a drum rolling. He got one last glance, as he looked behind his shoulder and his eyes widened, as he saw Delirious mouthing something to him. Those guilt-filled eyes that stared back at him were the last thing he saw before Delirious disappeared from his vision, as he turned around the corner. He felt salty tears stinging his eyes, but tried to hold them in, as he now focused on running. After a while of running, he could finally see the exit with the cops in the distance. He tried to run more quickly, but cursed, as the side effects of the infection started acting up now, out of all times.

"I've got you, Brycey, we are going to get out of here, we are gonna make it. Just hang in there, just for a little more, I know you can do this."

Ohm supported him with his body and they both made their way slowly to the exit. Suddenly, chills went down his spine as he heard the familiar soundtrack playing again and as he turned his head around, he saw Jason yet again.

"Guys we need to fucking leave! Run towards the exit!"

He heard Ohm yell from beside him, but his eyes drifted to Evan as he saw him freeze just outside the exit.

"Evan, what the fuck are you waiting for?! Go!"

"I'm not leaving Jonathan behind, Ohm. I promised him I'll go back for him and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! You guys go on ahead without me!"

Before Evan could turn around, he was grabbed by Cartoonz and dragged him into the exit, as they both disappeared. Bryce sighed in relief and internally thanked Cartoonz for doing the right thing. As much as he wanted to turn back for Delirious, he knew that he would want for them to escape from this hell and he would escape for his sake.

"Ohm, you can let go of me now, I can run on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Let's just go!"

Ohm gave him one last look of disbelief, but eventually let him go and they both started running. His self-confidence was going to be his downfall, as he thought that he could at least run on his own, because he didn't want to slow Ohm down, but watching Ohm in front of him, getting further and further away, as he limped, made him realize his mistake.

"BRYCE!"

He didn't have any time to comprehend anything, as he was forcefully pulled and realized that he had actually reached the exit and was now falling towards it, but as he turned around, time seemed to have slowed down for him, everything playing in slow motion. He could see Ohm's panic stricken expression, as he was now standing where Bryce was before. He could see Jason behind him, his arm raised with the machete in hand, coming down slowly. His eyes widened in agony, as he reached out with this hand towards Ohm. The tips of their fingers touched and hope sparked in him for a split moment, as he thought that he could grab Ohm out of the way, but it was too late.

He was too late.

The machete came down and sliced Ohm's head, as it stuck there, deep in-between his eyes. He could see the life slowly fading from Ohm's eyes, his panicked expression slowly becoming an emotionless one. His beautiful hazel eyes that always sparkled, sometimes gray, sometimes green, were now fading and complete void fell over them and covered them like a blanket. He could see that his mouth was hanged open in a silent scream and he wished for his laugh and giggles that he oh-so much cherished, would fill his ears again. He could see how his body sagged and fell down, those eyes that were an endless abyss stared right back at him and that was the last thing he saw before he faded away into darkness.

"RYAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs? Are you feeling the angst? Because I sure am -Zoe


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you still love me after this chapter xD

Bryce woke up with a jerk, as he fell off his seat and onto the floor. His vision was constantly flickering and his body felt extremely weak. It seemed like the needle that was inserted into his arm couldn't maintain his body's original shape and he swiftly pulled it out. His mind was just a blur, glancing around him and looking at the familiar room with a lot of seats like his. He had woken up, so that meant he was back in the real world. Relief cursed through him as he realized that they had made it out alive. They had finally escaped that torment! They were free! A wide smile appeared on his face, at the thought of finally spending the rest of his life with Ohm and-

"No."

That smile was immediately disappeared from his lips, as the memories flooded back into his mind. Ohm screaming his name. Him being pushed aside. Watching as Jason stood behind Ohm. The helplessness and desperation he felt as Ohm was killed right in front of his eyes.

"No, this is just a joke, Ohm is alright. It's just a game! Games can't kill people in real life, right? Right?!"

He quickly scurried on his feet, as he stumbled inside the room, searching for Ohm. As he found the glass with his name on it, chills went down his spine and he slowly went inside. He saw him there, his body had fallen down from his seat and was sagged, arms both limp at the sides. He hurriedly made his way towards Ohm and gently took his face into his arms.

"Ohm, buddy, can you hear me? Please, wake up. Come on, Ohm, I know you can hear me, stop joking and open your damn eyes, please, please, please wake up-"

He choked back a sob, as his body started trembling violently. He placed his right hand gently on Ohm's neck, at the pulse point, but found none.

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening, this can't be happening. Please wake up, wake up Ryan, please. Just open your eyes, that's all I'm asking, you can't be dead, please, I beg you, just do something!"

He shook Ohm's body violently, but still nothing happened. He buried Ohm's head into his chest and cradled him. He couldn't see, his vision completely blurred from the fat tears that were streaming down his cheeks, staining his shirt. He couldn't think straight, his mind just a blank page, as the only thing in his mind was Ohm's lifeless body, as it kept repeatedly reminding him that all of this was his fault and he could have prevented it from happening, but he couldn't turn back now. He felt like a thousand knifes stabbed through his heart, he was bleeding, he was dying and he wanted Ohm. Oh, how much he needed him, his comforting touch, his soothing words and those spirit-lifting laughs, but he couldn't have him now nor ever again. He didn't have anyone to mend his shattered heart from pieces back to its original place, he was alone. He couldn't breathe, the world was starting to give out on him. He was drowning, slowly fading and sinking deeper and deeper into this ocean's depth, until he couldn't even see the surface. He wanted to escape from this hell, he wanted to wake up from this miserable and painful nightmare, but he couldn't, because it wasn't a nightmare.

It was the cruel reality of life.

And as he laid there, with Ohm's lifeless body in his arms, all he could to was scream. Bryce let lout all the emotions that were building up to his point and let out a heart-wrenching scream. He cried for Luke, because he had realized what had happened to him and couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He cried for Jonathan, because he sacrificed himself for them. He became the hero they all needed, so they could escape. He cried for Ohm, because it was now that the realization of how much he meant to him dawned upon him.

He loved Ryan.

Bryce loved Ryan with all of his heart, but there was no heart for him to give anymore. He never got to say to him those three words back, but the least he could do was give him the kiss he always desired. So, he leaned down and placed his warms lips over Ohm's cold ones, as he gave him his last kiss. Ohm died without knowing how much he loved and cherished him and now, his love for him was a painful reminder of how he could have prevented things from ending up like this. He felt devastated, numb, broken. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep on living, not without Ohm. He wanted to let go, he wanted to let himself sink into that blissful darkness and never wake up again. Then, at least, he could finally reunite with Ohm. They would, at last, find happiness, but he was abruptly brought back to the real world, as he snapped out of his trance and turned his head to stare at Cartoonz that was beside him.

"Bryce, b-buddy, we need to go."

He tightened his grip onto Ohm's body protectively and shook his head furiously.

"No, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving Ohm behind!"

"I didn't say anything about leaving him b-behind, that's why I'm here to help you get him. Evan took Jonnathan and they already left, so I told them that I'd stay behind to h-help you."

He stared into Cartoonz eyes and he just gave him a pained smile in return.

"Okay, okay, yeah, sure. Let's get the heck out of here."

He got up and wrapped his right arm around Ohm's waist, while he took Ohm's left arm and placed it around his shoulder. Bryce then looked around and realized that all the gadgets for the virtual reality game were destroyed. Cartoonz noticed the confused expression he was making and answered for him before he could even ask.

"Evan and I did everyone a favor and made sure to demolish all those fucking satanic gadgets before you came here. You're welcome."

Then, Cartoonz did the same thing on the other side as he held Ohm and both started walking towards the white stairs. As they got close, suddenly the door closed and as they went to open it, they realized it was locked.

"It's locked! Cartoonz, what do we-"

"And it will remain locked."

He flinched when he heard an oddly familiar voice from behind him and as they turned around, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Jason, the guy that introduced them around before the game had started, standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?! Let us go! Wasn't what you did already enough?! I HATE YOU!"

He yelled at him angrily, even though it didn't seem to affect him much, as he only faked a hurt expression.

"Ouch, you hurt me, Bryce. I get the fact that you might have...a strong dislike for me after all this, but hate? Now, that's a little bit harsh, don't you think?"

He looked around in panic, as he saw that many men were now starting to surround them.

"I see you did a good job in here, looks like we don't have to do anything in order to destroy all this gear. Thanks for that, I was honestly bored to do this lame chore all over again. It was pretty hard to destroy all the facility's electronic devices and machines that were related with the game, you know?"

"Why would you destroy all this?"

Jason just laughed mockingly at him, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, you make me laugh so much and here I thought you were the smart one Bryce. Anyways, let me make this clear to you. Why would we want any evidence that we created this game to be left? We got what we wanted, so there's really no point in keeping all this. Now, I know for a fact that you would immediately sue us after you got out of here, so that's why we need to wipe everything that is in here out of existence, because then, you'll have no proof against us."

"What was the f-fucking point of all this then, huh?! What was so important that you had to destroy our lives and turn them into literal hell?! And what is the 'amazing gift' that the winners would take?! ANSWER ME!"

He heard Cartoonz shout back at him in frustration, as he saw that he was at the verge of crying.

"Why, for the money of course! Do you know how much money I'll make in the future with all of this data?! Billions! From the start, we were searching ways to make better improvements on realistic reactions under pressure, pure adrenalize and the real choices characters would make while playing video games, so it could be more accurate and we got it at last! Now, a brighter future for the gaming world awaits and thanks to you, it's going to be magnificent! And didn't you already figure it out? Surviving the game is the best prize a winner can have!"

Bryce felt disgusted, as he heard Jason laughing like a madman. This was pure madness and his mind couldn't comprehend how this seemed any logical to him. He was furious and he never wanted more in his life to strangle someone. All this time, they were just some pawns that he was playing with, treating them like their lives meant nothing to him.

"You took Ohm away from me! Delirious might be already dead too and all you care about is money! How can you be so heartless?!"

Jason just sighed and Bryce stilled, as he started walking towards them.

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen, Bryce, but I feel generous and I will let you go unscathed. See? I'm a good person after all!"

They backed up a little bit, but there were guards behind them too, so they couldn't go anywhere.

"Then open the door to the stairs and let us go!"

He heard Jason click his tongue, as he stopped in front of them.

"Well, you see, as much as I would like to just let you go right now, it would be quite the hassle. Also, I can't let you take Ohm's body with you, so I'm sorry to say this boys, but he stays with me."

His eyes widened in alarm, as he saw the men around, slowly advancing on them.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE OHM FROM ME EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING-"

He felt a sharp sting of pain in the back of his neck, as he lost strength and loosened his grip from around Ohm. He felt dizzy, as he slowly sank on his knees and fell down on the cold floor.

"-you do. Yeah, I was kinda expecting that, but our little broken hero needs to go to sleep now. It was nice working with you, we should definitely do it again, but until then, sweat dreams."

A wicked chuckle was all he heard, before darkness engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am aware of all the drama that has been going on with Ohm and Bryce and I'm honestly disappointed. I don't know, I just expected them to be more mature than this? It makes me sad, knowing that they are acting like this over some misunderstandings. For some time, I will watch some other youtubers, because I really can't deal with all the drama that has been going on between them. Anyways, I apologize for this massive ass rant, but I just had the need to say that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can say that Brohm IRL is as dead as Ohm is in this fanfic. -Zoe


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Bryce woke up groggily, accompanied with a dull pain in his head and slight nausea. His mouth felt dry, as he licked his lips and blinked, trying to adjust his blurry vision. He shifted and opened his heavy eyelids, as he found himself staring up at a familiar white ceiling. Then, he slowly sat up, as his fingers brushed upon the surprisingly soft material beneath him and glanced down. His eyes widened in shock, as he lightly gasped. He was somehow back in his house, laying on his bed. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out, while talking to Jason and wondered how he ended up in his apartment in the first place.

His heart throbbed in pain, chest tightening, when a flash of Ohm's lifeless body came into his mind, but the tiniest of hope filled his mind, as he begged for this whole situation to have been just an awful dream. Of course it would be a dream, there was no other explanation for this, because nobody was mad enough to actually murder people just for a few petty reasons. Either ways, he was playing too much video games and Friday the 13th lately, so that must have been the main cause behind it.

He scurried to his feet and he slowly limped out of his bedroom, towards his living room, as his legs still felt slightly numb. When he spotted his backpack, he went to it and shuffled through his things, until he found his phone and pulled it out. He searched through his contacts and when he found Ohm's he pressed it, as he stared at the familiar omega logo. His hands stared trembling and slowly pushed the call button. It rang once, twice, three times, four times and it kept on going. Dread slowly sank in his core, as he swallowed the lump down that had formed in his throat. Relief cursed through him, as he heard the indication sound of the phone being picked up.

"Hey, Ohm, you're okay, right? Cause I had this really terrifying dream and you wouldn't believe what happened-"

Silence fell around him, as the only thing that could be heard was Ohm's voice mail playing out of the answering machine. After he heard the whole recording message, he ended the call, instead of leaving a message back. His grip on the phone tightened, as he gritted his teeth. He dialed Cartoonz's number instead and waited. He was about to hang up after the fifth ring, but he heard Cartoonz pick it up.

"Bryce? A-Are you okay?"

He barely heard Cartoonz, as his voice trembled with emotions.

"H-Hey Luke, uh, you know...I had a really awful d-dream last night and the funny thing is, it seemed so real. I called O-Ohm earlier, but he wasn't answering, so I called you to-"

"Bryce, it- it wasn't a fucking dream...It was real. I-I remember everything that happened. I-It would be really fucking weird if we had the exact same dream, d-don't you- B-Bryce? Are you s-still there? Bryce!"

The world came tumbling down on him, now fallen on his knees, the phone had slipped out of his grip and Cartoonz's yelling was just a feint haunting whisper at the back of his mind. Millions of memories came back, flooding his mind, as he just stood there, staring at the wall in front of him.

His heart was beating hard and in a quickened pace but without purpose. He felt a massive void inside of him, his body now, an endless abyss, just a hollow vessel. His mind was like a lost man at an ocean, hungry and starving to find a meaning, a reason to continue living. Desperate for a memory that was filled with happiness, warm and welcoming, the one that could place a smile onto his face. He couldn't smile though and he doubted if he ever could again. Ohm's lifeless body stained his memory like blood, the same blood that he could bitterly taste in his mouth, as he bit his tongue hard to prevent himself from screaming. He was wailing inside, but the tears wouldn't come out, his eyes felt too dried.

Bryce was lost, he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He couldn't do this anymore, he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep for eternity and never wake up to this cruel and cold world. His family had disowned him years back, so it's not like he had anyone that would actually care for him.

He shakily stood up and headed towards his kitchen. As he came close, he opened up a drawer and pulled out a medium sized knife. He stared at it for a few seconds, traumatic and sorrowful memories flashing through his eyes, as he slowly brought the knife to his left wrist. He put slight pressure on it and then started pressing it more. At first, the blood was just a few drops, but soon it came out pouring, dripping down on the floor and creating a pool of it underneath him. His arm was nearly covered all in red pulsating blood, he started getting lightheaded, as his arm was throbbing all over in sharp pain.

He choked back a sob, as his body started violently shaking like a leaf. The knife slipped from his grip, as it had loosened up and he just sat there, kneeling as he clutched his bloodied arm. The salty tears were now streaming down his puffed cheeks, as he pathetically stared at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm so s-sorry, Ryan. I w-wanted to be with you a-again, but I-I can't do it, I just- I just can't. I'm a-afraid to do it, I'm a c-coward and it s-seems like I c-can't even k-kill myself."

A bitter laugh came out, as he shifted and placed his back against the counter, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"But I w-wasn't worthy enough to h-have you, I never was. Y-You were just too p-perfect for me and I'm s-sorry that I wasn't strong enough, b-because if I hadn't acted s-so selfishly at the end, you would still be alive, a-and-"

His voice merely more than a whisper gave out on him. He couldn't find the words to continue. He was weak, a coward and for that, he had lost Ohm. He had lost the person that was always there for him, every time he needed comfort. The person that loved him unconditionally, even on his bad days. The person that meant the world to him and loved him with his entire being, but by the time he had figured it out, it was too late.

However, he had to be strong from now on, he had to live for Ohm, because killing himself would mean that he would just give up and as much as he would like to reunite with Ohm, he was not a quitter. He would live another day, another night and so on, until it was his time to go. Then, he would gladly accept death, but until then, he still had a purpose in life.

One purpose that made him stand on his own two feet and keep on moving and that was to not rest until he put the guys responsible for this behind bars or six feet under. He would dedicate the rest of his life in finding justice, to prove himself right and finding Ohm's body for the propel burial that he deserved. He would do it, because he wasn't about to let anybody else's life become a nightmare just like his, but as much as he tried to convince himself, he could never escape the true essence of a nightmare called reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this angsty enough? I think it is. Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments- IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TOO, HOLLY SHIT GUYS! WE ONLY HAVE THE EPILOGUE AND THIS STORY IS DONE! If you liked it, then make sure to leave a vote! Have a fabulous day! -Zoe


	20. Epilogue

7 Years Later

 

"Hey there Jonathan, how are you doing today?"

Evan came close to Delirious, as he took a seat next to him.

"I'm mostly doing fine, my family had come to visit me this past week and they just left today. It was really great seeing them again, I kinda missed them, to be honest. Especially my younger brother James, he is such an energetic brat and I'm sure that you are going to like him, so maybe I'll introduce you to him someday."

He slightly paused, as he took a deep, shaky breath and then continued.

"Anyways, what I really came here for is another thing. I met up with Luke again this month and he was willing to tell me the events that happened after the both of us had escaped and I had taken you to the hospital more detailed, so I think it is time that you learn what happened too."

Evan ran his hand through his hair, as he sighed heavily.

"Before we were about to leave, Luke had told me that he was going to stay behind with Bryce, so he could help him take Ryan with them. They grabbed Ryan and as they were about to leave, the doors closed on them and Jason, you know, the dude that had showed us around and told us about the game, had appeared. They talked a little bit and then they were knocked out by his men. It turned out that those fucking guys were behind what we went through, but he was responsible for the most part."

"Jason had told them that the reason behind this was just a sick experiment for a research, something about making the future of video games better and him being a fucking billionaire out of it. The world is really ugly, isn't it?"

A hollow laugh came out of his lips, as he stared at his feet like it was the most interesting thing.

"Good news is that, after a massive effort of 6 years, Bryce finally managed to unbury some classified information about them and it was good enough to shut down that company permanently and put the guys responsible for it behind bars for life. He also managed to find Ryan, so we gave him the proper burial he deserved. At least nobody else will have to go through the hell that we did, so that's something at least, right?"

His lips twitched, a small smile barely visible on his lips.

"Luke has been doing great lately. That snarky and cocky attitude has shown up again and I am pretty sure that there hasn't been one sentence without him cursing. He still sometimes visits his counselor, but overall, he seems like he has went back to normal, even though I know that nobody will ever really go back to how we were before, because we aren't whole and never will."

Evan's phone buzzed, as he took it out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Oh shit, I didn't see how fast time passed, I need to go. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'll come to visit you again soon, Jonathan."

He placed his phone back into his pocket, got up and placed the wooden chair where he had previously found it.

"Also, one last thing before I leave, say hi to Ryan for me, will you? After the coma you had been into for...years, you had finally joined him too. I don't think he was going to hold a grudge or anything, but knowing him, Ryan hates being alone, doesn't he? Well, I hope you two are having a great time together up there, but don't party too hard, because I know how energetic you got every single time we went to a party and we kinda need heaven not to be destroyed."

A sorrowful smile formed on his face, as he placed his lips lightly over the cold tombstone.

"I love you, my hero."

Then he turned around and walked away.

He walked away from his first and last love.

Away from his past, where his heart would always remain trapped, but time was not stopping, so he had to keep on going, in hopes of finding a better future, but without Jonathan, there wasn't one.

At the end of the tunnel, Evan could see nothing besides an endless abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over ladies and gentlemen, this is the end. I wanna say a HUGE thank you to you guys that supported me and stayed till the very end. I don't know if I'll write another story but we'll just see what the future holds. I'm going to miss you all so much and again, thank you! <3 -Zoe


End file.
